


无题

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 闪电短篇合集。我把它们从博客搬过来了，排除掉一些确实写得烂的。





	1. 恐惧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 致敬黑塞先生的作品之一。  
这一篇的灵感源自《德米安》。

“他好像在躲我。”Jäger端着餐盘，望着Bandit匆忙离开的背影，语气悲伤地说道。  
IQ坐在座位上喝橙汁。  
她刚刚和Bandit一起讨论啤酒节的故事，直到他瞥见远远过来的Jäger和Blitz，然后快速地把剩下的食物塞到嘴里，突然站起来告辞了。  
“你对他做了什么？”她问道。  
Blitz一言不发地坐下来，好像很迫切要进食的样子。  
“我不小心用光了向他借的一整卷焊锡丝。我道歉了，他说不要紧，也不接受我的赔偿。”Jäger的脸上写满了“反省”两个字。  
Blitz拍了拍他的手臂，“总之你先坐下来，站着太引人注目了。”  
Jäger坐下了，却没有开始用餐，反而是絮絮叨叨地细数他惹怒Bandit的各件小事，询问他的同伴们到底哪一件比较有可能成为Bandit生他气的理由。  
“居然有这么多……你们平时到底是怎么相处的？”IQ闭上眼睛，“我不想听，Jäger。至少现在不想。我希望你能用面包堵住你自己的嘴。”  
Blitz摇了摇头，心里想，很抱歉伙计，事实上他是在躲我。  
他怀疑自己是不是太冲动了——关于那次他在晨跑后亲了Bandit。  
那不能完全怪我，Blitz一边吃着炒饭，一边在心里为自己开脱。

那天，他比平时早起了半个小时，无所事事地坐在床上，最后心血来潮，决定找个人——无论谁都好——和他一起跑步。  
他先去敲了隔壁Jäger的房门，一直没人响应，倒是再隔壁的Bandit被敲门声吵到，打开门，不满地抱怨，“他通宵到4点才回来，不会这么容易醒的，给我留一点安静的时光，好吗？”  
“噢，我很抱歉。”Blitz垂下手来。  
Bandit看了看他，“那就这样，”他准备回去继续睡。  
“等一等！”  
他转过头去，Blitz的眼神闪着光，抓着他的手，说：“我们去晨跑吧！”笑得像个找到了有趣的游戏的孩子。  
Bandit愣了愣，“放开我，我要回去睡觉。”  
“你平时都是5点起床的，对吧？现在距离5点只差几分钟了。”Blitz不肯放开他。  
“我昨晚失眠总可以吧，”Bandit心想这个人怎么回事，他尝试收回手，不果，“我被Jäger那家伙吵醒了。你们俩这么喜欢打扰别人休息的吗？”  
Blitz不解地问：“Jäger怎么吵到你了？”  
“他闭着眼睛摸到我的房间来了！还叫嚷为什么钥匙插不进去。”Bandit粗鲁地甩开他的手。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Blitz觉得他可以用这个来取笑Jäger整整一周。  
Bandit叹气，骂了两句，“多亏了你，我一点也不困了。”  
“你要和我一起去跑步吗？”Blitz笑着问。  
Bandit耸了耸肩膀，“我去换衣服。”

Blitz提议他们小小地跑个十公里，Bandit没有反对。5点10分，他们轻装跑在基地外的小路上，预计6点前回到基地。  
“我大概还在做梦，我感觉回到了我还是新兵的时候，”Blitz看看自己，又看看Bandit，他们默契地穿了同款的深蓝色体能训练服，“一大群人穿着一样的制服，听从一样的命令，做出一样的动作。还是我根本没有改变过？”  
“随便你怎样想。我只想回去。”Bandit默默加快了速度。  
Blitz追了上去，“你这个人真的很冷漠。你难道不会回忆过去吗？”  
“我的过去太多了，多到我不想回忆。”Bandit平静地说着，目光淡淡地直视前方。  
Blitz想起那些关于他曾经做过卧底甚至坐过牢的传言，“对不起。我不应该问的。”

5点48分，他们回到了基地的运动场。  
Bandit停在草坪上喘着粗气，汗水从两鬓滴落到土地里。  
“你还好吗？”Blitz给他递了一瓶水。  
他接了过来，拧开瓶盖喝里几口，剩下的直接倒在头上，沾湿了头发和脸庞。  
Bandit甩着头发的水，用手背擦了擦嘴巴。  
这一幕像是有着不可言喻的魔力，吸引了Blitz的全部注意力，他不可抵抗地靠近他，在Bandit意识到不对劲之前，他的嘴唇已经吻上了Bandit的薄薄的、湿润的嘴唇。  
只是一个堪比蜻蜓点水的亲吻，在第一缕阳光照在他们身上的那刻，Blitz退开了。  
“我——”他不知道应该先道歉还是先告白。他从哪一边切入比较容易被接受？  
Bandit拧上了瓶盖，后撤两步，低下了头，默不作声地快步走了。  
剩下Blitz一个人，蹲下身子，伸手将地上的小草连根拔起，像个情窦初开的小姑娘，对不懂她心思的小伙子又怨又爱。

连续好几天，他们之间保持着可怕的沉默。  
Blitz很感激Jäger，有他隔在他和Bandit中间，大家都会下意识注意Jäger说的话，而不是发觉他面对Bandit时的尴尬。  
但这样下去总不是办法。Blitz不喜欢将一切交给时间去处理；他更倾向于主动出击，最好能速战速决。

他找到Jäger，请求他帮一个忙。  
“可怜的Elias，你又是怎么惹到Bandit的？你要时刻记住，他在盛怒的时候不会有心思恶整人，一旦你表现出乞求原谅和讨好的态度，他心中的天平就倾向于魔鬼那一侧了，那时你要千万小心，他脑子里满满的鬼点子，没有一个让你好果子吃的。”Jäger好心地提醒他。  
Blitz频频点头敷衍。  
他们来到Bandit的房间门口。Blitz靠着墙，躲到门镜看不到的地方，准备突击。Jäger抬手敲门。”Bandit，你现在有空吗？”  
过了几秒，Bandit打开了一条门缝，“你这次又要借什么？”  
“其实是——”Jäger拖长了尾音，眼睛扫到一旁，Blitz看准时机推开Bandit闯了进去。  
“是Elias要找你。你们好好谈。”他替他们关上了门。  
梆的一声，房间里剩下他们两人。

首先打破寂静的是Blitz。  
“我很抱歉，我……”他有些难以启齿，仿佛亲吻他的朋友是一件万恶不赦的事情。  
“你指串通Jäger闯进我房间？”Bandit挑起眉毛。  
Blitz摇头。  
“如果你只是想向我道歉，那么，我接受你的道歉，并请你出去，马上。”Bandit冷冷地看着他，手却指着门口。  
Blitz无辜地眨着他的蓝眼睛，假装没有感受到Bandit冰冷的态度。“我觉得如果我直接来找你，你可能不会给我开门，所以才请Marius来的。除了我惹怒了你，我没有跟他说别的。”  
“第一，我要正式跟你道歉，那天是我唐突了……”Blitz偷偷看向Bandit，只见他翻了一个大大的白眼。  
“第二，我必须同你说一件很重要的事情。”  
Blitz收敛他的情绪，一本正经地直视Bandit的眼睛。一般时候，他只有谈论工作的时候才会有这样认真的神态。眼下可是非常时期。  
Blitz深吸一口气，再呼出来。  
“我还想亲你第二次。”  
“什么？”Bandit难以置信地高声质问，“你到底——！”  
“我还想亲你第三次，第四次，第五次，第无数次，”Blitz垂眸盯着地板，他的勇气不支持他直视Bandit说完剩下的剖白，“我喜欢你。”

Bandit对他的表白不置一词，自顾自地走开。  
Blitz站在原地不敢动，直把地板盯出一个洞来。他绝望地等待着审判结果。  
过了很久，Bandit才回到他面前。  
“Elias，”他很少直呼他的名字。  
Blitz喜出望外，他抬起头来，来自Bandit的反馈降落到他的额上—— 一个和那天相似的吻。  
“抱歉，让你久等了，”Bandit退开一点，不远不近的距离方便Blitz注意到他脸上的不自在，“是我太害怕了。”  
Blitz的脑袋被喜悦之锤狠狠地敲打过，晕乎乎的，他温柔地笑起来，“有什么好害怕的。”  
“你没有读过这样一句话吗，”Bandit将头枕在Blitz的肩膀上，“人只有在背离自己的内心时才会害怕。他们害怕，因为他们无法坦然面对自己。”  
“有点印象，”他抬起手，抱着Bandit，没有遭到嫌弃，所以他抱得更紧了，“所以你害怕的是什么？接受我的感情？”  
Bandit也抱住了他，“不，我是害怕改变自己。我怕我会忍不住祈求爱，不断向你索要，最终让你厌倦我。”  
Blitz闷闷地笑起来，“我从来不知道你是一个会想得这么远的人。”  
“别嘲笑我。”Bandit恶狠狠地说。  
“我想起来了，”Blitz亲了亲他的颈侧，引得Bandit缩了一下脖子，“爱无须祈求，也无须索要。爱必须要有心中笃信的力量。这时，爱就不需要被吸引，而是主动吸引。”  
“你只需要坚定做自己，就足以吸引我爱你了。”

他们没有刻意隐瞒正在交往的事实，他们甚至交换了挂在武器上的图标装饰；但他们也绝对不会刻意广而告之。  
尽管如此，还是被IQ注意到了。  
“所以？做Bandit的男朋友是一种怎么样的体验？”她好奇地问。  
Blitz尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“挺好的。很普通。”  
Ash坐在IQ身边——她们喜欢一起说基地的八卦——她加入到这个话题里来，“不可能很普通。我不认为Bandit是会消停的人。”  
Blitz在两位同事的威逼下坦白了。  
“他做出了一个很小的装置，藏在口香糖里，说请我吃，但只要我取出一片口香糖，就会被轻微地电到。”  
看着Blitz沮丧地神情，IQ笑得眼泪都哭出来了，倒在Ash身上。  
Ash赞叹，“我想拥有那个玩具。”  
“请不要这样，女士，那个玩意真的很烦人。他还试过把它做成扁扁的一片，藏在我的书里，而且不止一本。”  
IQ夸张地说道：“如果不知道是你先告白的，我会劝你们分手的。”  
Blitz无所谓地笑了笑。  
他其实是不好意思说，乐于恶作剧的Bandit也很吸引他。  
他不会因为对方的恶作剧而感到害怕，那也是他爱着的男人的一部分。


	2. 荣耀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Honor 的 crossover。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当初为了尝试新风格，所以名字使用了音译。  
故事完全架空，没有针对维京阵营的意思。  
说实话我对欧洲中世纪的历史不算十分了解，欢迎指出错误。

这里是劳卡夫人的领地。  
劳卡夫人是一个离经叛道的女人，身为王国里唯一的女公爵，她胆敢公然跟教廷对着干。她有一个很厉害的手段：她宣布保护教会禁止的同性恋。  
许多被教团驱逐的一对一对的战士纷纷慕名而来，追随她的旗帜，披风和护甲换上了她的纹章。  
艾利亚斯和多米尼克不是第一对，也不会是最后一对。  
他们从大陆东部千里迢迢赶到这片没有歧视和迫害的城堡。  
劳卡夫人相信着斯巴达人那一套“相亲相爱的战士们所向披靡”的传说，她的骑士团里有不少他们的同类。  
当然，她很欢迎这两名骑士的加入，而且他们给她带来了巨大的惊喜——多米尼克是不可多得的刺客老手，暗杀、盗窃、窃听，他几乎能胜任一切脏活；至于艾利亚斯，他是一个优秀且经验丰富的看守者，心地善良，对于敌人他也毫不仁慈，他还会使用弓箭。  
她贴心地为他们安排了一间舒适的房间，并即刻启用了他们：艾利亚斯负责守卫东边的哨塔，定期安排去巡视城堡；多米尼克则藏身于黑暗，在外交和政治的深潭里为主人保驾护航。  
劳卡夫人使得好一手怀柔政策，她对她的骑士们极好，他们都享有休息日，可惜的是，恋人们的休息日有时候不能碰上。

“她是不是故意的？你要站岗，那么我也不能丢下你、自己一个人去休息，结果就变成了我根本没有休息日。”多米尼克坐在地上，抛玩着匕首，抱怨道。  
艾利亚斯晃了晃脑袋，摘下沉重的头盔，给自己透透气，“或者我们应该更直接一些向她要求，说我们需要约会的时间。”  
“你休息一下，换我来。”多米尼克收好匕首，捡起他的面罩，抬起头，视线里艾利亚斯站着笔直，左手提着他的巨剑。  
“我没事——”话音未落，他们两个都听到了城堡里传来的一阵喧哗声。  
多米尼克戴上了面罩，拔出长剑，“看起来并不是没事啊。”  
“侵入者吗？！”  
艾利亚斯的直觉有些时候准得可怕，他们冲出去，碰上了传令的小兵，告诉他们，是维京人来入侵了。  
“操，他们真是皮痒了。”多米尼克骂了一句。这已经是这个月的第三次了。  
艾利亚斯让小兵去报告给劳卡夫人。他戴好头盔，紧张地盯着城堡西南面的大门。艾利亚斯视力很好，他看见在远方有一辆攻城锤，正缓缓靠近，还有一大群侵略者。  
“冬天快来了。”  
这是一句废话；但这也是维京人不断骚扰他们的原因。  
“他们居然想正面突破。”多米尼克话里透露出一丝轻蔑。  
“我担心他们还留着一手——”  
他们对视一眼，异口同声道：“长梯。”

维京人的部队不断逼近。城堡里的骑士们严阵以待。冬天快来了，他们不想消耗太多。  
艾利亚斯的眼睛一刻也不敢挪开。  
过了好一会儿，他们才听见哨兵吹响战斗的号角。  
艾利亚斯笑了，“听到了吗？她让我们主动出击。”  
多米尼克甩了甩长剑，顺手抽出短匕首，冷哼一声，“把他们杀得整个冬天都不敢再来。”

劳卡夫人不是一个嗜血的人，她从不主动挑起战争，因此她手下的战士们大部分都憋了很久。然而，短时间内被野蛮人骚扰多次，怕是圣母也有火了。劳卡夫人直接下令，让她的士兵冲出城堡，杀个片甲不留，不准他们踏进城堡一步。  
连多米尼克也忍不住踏上了正面战场。

多米尼克曾经接受过专业的刺客训练，后来，他与兄长一同受训成为看守者，过着那种从早站到晚的单调生活。直到兄长在决斗中死去，他才叛离旧领主，过了一段流浪的日子，后来加入了一个正式的骑士团，在那里遇见了艾利亚斯。  
艾利亚斯是个传统的看守者，从小在父亲的教导下学习，靠着稳打稳扎的基本功在骑士团里受到重视。和多米尼克的两面三刀不同，他为人正直，几乎算得上心思单纯。奇就奇在，他和多米尼克出乎意料地合得来。他被性感的刺客吸引了。  
他们的恋情不得不背着生死与共的伙伴们，这让艾利亚斯倍感痛苦，在热烈的爱情中他得到了抚慰，回头又唾弃自己的软弱，内心挣扎不已。  
多米尼克将一切看在眼中，但他也无能为力，他们只能躲在没有人的地方，偷偷亲吻。

在一次外出的任务中，多米尼克在中部一个小镇中，听闻了教皇把劳卡夫人逐出教会的新闻。好奇心驱使他在任务之余调查这个不可思议的女人，最后他吃惊地得知了她的计划：组建一支相亲相爱的战士队伍。  
听起来太不可思议、大逆不道了。  
多米尼克却兴奋地止不住手抖。  
在他的劝说下，艾利亚斯同意和他一起离开骑士团——要知道，这里相当于他的故乡——他们一同赶赴劳卡夫人的麾下。

劳卡夫人实在是个爱好和平的人。她赐给了多米尼克一个耐人寻味的称号：和平使者。  
眼下，和平使者将匕首斜着插入一个维京战士的右肩，手中长剑用力一挥，砍下了那个面目狰狞的脑袋，鲜血飞溅。  
在不远处，艾利亚斯的重型双手剑也刺穿了敌人的胸膛，很快拔出来，紧接着朝敌人的脖子砍去，一个利落的转身，长剑漂亮地割裂了颈脖。  
骑士们没有让一个维京人靠近城门；他们的攻城锤根本没有派上用场。  
艾利亚斯杀红了眼，面对一个手持双斧的维京女战士，他低吼一声，但他并没有失去理智，他架起剑，摆出战斗姿态。  
维京女人大叫着他听不懂的语言，扑了上来，被他格挡住，然后一脚踹开，维京女人倒在了地上。  
多米尼克不知什么时候闪到艾利亚斯的面前，他双手握着长剑，直接插入那个女人的胸口，根本没给她机会爬起来反击。  
艾利亚斯喘着气，拍了拍伴侣的肩膀，“这不荣耀。”  
多米尼克抽出匕首，在维京女人的脖子上割了深深的一刀，皮肉都绽出来了，“你就是太讲究骑士精神才吃亏的。”  
这是他惯用的补刀手法。多米尼克不会留任何后患。  
艾利亚斯无奈地笑了笑，他确实没法反驳。

战场安静下来了。  
逃跑的维京人，骑士们并没有穷追不舍。  
艾利亚斯四周环顾七歪八倒的尸体和大片染红的土地，这样一来，至少今年冬天，他们应该不会再来了吧？  
他和多米尼克不约而同地摘下了头部护具——几乎所有骑士都这样做了。  
没有了面罩的遮挡，他更清楚地看见多米尼克的眼神里有一道难以言喻的光芒。  
“你好像很开心。”艾利亚斯说。  
闻言，多米尼克一把抱住他，他的手甲碰上艾利亚斯的盔甲，发出清脆的金属敲击声，“亲爱的！你刚刚那个旋转断头台太棒了！”  
“什么？”艾利亚斯懵了一下，然后微微红了脸，“我没有，那只是很普通的——”  
“你必须接受我的称赞，”多米尼克咧开一个真心地笑容，“你真的很棒。”  
他们抱在一起，嗅着空气中浓烈的血腥味，动情地亲吻彼此的嘴唇。  
他们不是唯一一对这么做的战士。


	3. 同居

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU。  
如果他们都是普通人。

“嘿，Elias，我回来了，”Dominic在玄关处脱掉鞋子，换上拖鞋，“饿死了。你想吃什么？还是我们出去解决？”  
“欢迎。不，你听我说，”Elias从厨房探出头来，一脸窘迫，“我提议今天不叫外卖，我买了食材……你懂的。”  
Dominic吃惊地放下他的背包，往厨房瞅了瞅，案板上放着一块肉，旁边还有好几个塑料袋，露出属于蔬菜的绿色叶片。  
“你能行吗？”他皱起眉，怀疑道。  
他们在一起快两年了，Dominic从来没见过Elias大秀厨艺，甚至没听过他会做饭。并不是Dominic嫌弃不会做饭的恋人，他觉得他们之间有一个人会就行了，Elias不必勉强自己作出改变。  
Elias清了清嗓子，视线转移到厨房的平底锅上，“信不信由你，我学过两个小时。”  
Dominic咽下嘴边那句“就说你不会吧”。  
他走过去搂住Elias的肩膀，看他怎么切开那块未完全解冻的肉。  
“那块是不是切得太厚了？你没有跟我说过啊，你居然上过两个小时的厨艺课。”  
Elias愤愤地拎起那块被Dominic说“太厚了”的肉，挥刀将其一分为二。  
“那是很久以前的事情了。我告诉我妈妈，我交了个男朋友，她担心两个不懂做饭的男孩会抱在一起饿死，所以强迫我跟她学。” Elias感受到Dominic轻笑时呼出的气体打到他的脸颊上，“妈妈什么都知道；唯独这次，她没猜对。”  
事实上，他们刚开始同居的时候，都是Dominic在家做的晚餐，而且Elias真心觉得味道不错，但半年前他升迁了，有时工作太忙，顾不上做饭，只好叫外卖或者去餐馆。  
“我告诉她你懂料理，可她抱有怀疑。”  
Elias在他的注视下无比紧张，几乎连菜刀都拿不稳了。  
“相信我！我能独自处理好这些食材！”言下之意就是让Dominic滚远一些，别等着看他笑话。  
Dominic理解他的为难，松手退开，“要真不行就喊我帮手，我不会嘲讽你的。”  
见他离开厨房后进了书房，Elias问道：“你要去做什么？”  
“吃饭之前，跟我的朋友们来一局‘围攻’。在地铁上他们就不停给我发信息让我上线，烦死了。”  
“看来我应该警告他们，你已经不是单身人士了，他们不可以天天约你打游戏或者踢足球。他们没有约会的必要，但我们有。”  
“噢，拜托，”Dominic再次走了回来，拍拍他的脸颊，“这对他们太残忍了。”  
“你不打算说些什么鼓励我吗？”Elias注视着Dominic的双眼，腾出一只手来抱住他的腰。  
Dominic哈了一口气，像是说“如果你希望的话”，他捏着Elias的下巴，献上一个甜吻，轻声说：“使出你的浑身解数填饱我的胃，今晚在床上也要同样卖力，掏空我的身体。”  
Elias没想到他会说出调情的话，不禁脸红，呐呐道：“你非要说得这么露骨吗？”  
Dominic狡猾一笑，轻易挣开他的怀抱，边退后边说：“赶紧做你的饭，我要去创作艺术了。”  
“破坏与爆炸的艺术？”Elias也笑了，“我想我懂了。”


	4. 薄荷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和《红酒》《巧克力》是一个系列。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “某个人跟我说。”  
“说我要是再不说喜欢她她就不要我了。。”  
——源自我师父和师娘的梗。

Elias推开天台的铁门，一个身影瞬间映入眼帘。  
Dominic坐在地上，依靠着不锈钢护栏网，一副放空自我的样子。他的一侧放了香烟盒和打火机，另一侧是啤酒罐。手里还捏着一根快要燃尽的香烟。  
他只在亲吻香烟的时候才会展现慵懒的一面，Elias几乎要吃醋了。  
“这是你抽的第几根？”Elias捂着鼻子和嘴巴，大声地问。他并不抽烟，甚至有点厌恶烟的味道。  
Dominic深吸了一口气，然后呼出，“第二根，怎么了，小男孩？”  
“我有件事情想告诉你，非常重要的事情，”Elias说道，但不肯靠近烟源地一步。  
年长者收到了他的暗示，嗤笑一声，很快便在啤酒罐上摁熄了香烟，将烟蒂塞进铝罐里。  
“说吧。”Dominic从裤袋里摸出一片薄荷口香糖，放到嘴里咀嚼。  
Elias在心理作用的驱动下，自然而然地挥了挥手，以驱散空气中的污浊气息，这样他才不紧不慢走过去，好似事情并非如他所说的那样要紧。  
“你到底想说什么？”Dominic抬起头，料不到遭太阳晃了眼。  
“我……”Elias刚开了口，却被脑海中繁杂的思绪扰乱了心中的节奏。  
我到底想说什么来着？——请你不要再玩弄我的心，不要再置我于绝地又赐予我希望，你总是心里有数，我的情感尽在你的掌控。  
最终，他仍然咽下了满腔的苦涩，幽幽地说：“我一直在等待你的回应。”  
Dominic眨了眨眼，显得很无辜——嘴里还嚼个不停。  
“我没有傻到不清楚自己一直在试图跟你调情，”Elias往他那边挪了一步。  
Dominic一言不发，专心吃着口香糖——Elias还注意到他换了另一边的咀嚼肌。  
“是的，你有，”他含糊地回答。  
Elias靠到他的身边，“所以？你的答案是什么？”  
他等了好一会儿，Dominic才慢吞吞地把口香糖吐出来。  
“你再不说喜欢我，我就不要你了，”Elias发出了不能构成威胁的恫吓。  
他看着对方将包着口香糖的纸团塞到啤酒罐里，再拍着裤子站起身来。  
“那可不行，”Dominic一边说一边搂过他的脖子，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，在对方的瞳孔里找到自己的倒影，“我开始有那么一点点喜欢你，所以如果这时候停下你的追求行为，我会很没劲的。”  
Dominic稍稍侧过头，嘴唇贴上Elias的，引爆了筹备已久的薄荷炸弹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天呐师父师娘太可爱啦！  
不知我啥时才能喝上他们的喜酒_(:з」∠)_


	5. 红酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和《薄荷》《巧克力》是一个系列。  
关于Elias酒后乱性（？）

Elias紧紧地搂着Dominic的脖子，脑袋伏在他的肩膀上，情绪失控地抽泣。  
幸好没有人留意他们，Dominic扶住他，免得醉醺醺的Elias不小心一松手就摔到地上。  
大家都专心于派对。

“你有女朋友吗？”Elias低声问。  
“没有。”Dominic略感头疼，回答道。他是不是别尝试去跟一个醉鬼交流比较妥当？  
“那，”Elias顿了顿，又问：“男朋友呢？”  
“有了。”Dominic答道，抱着他的腰，搀扶他站起来。  
对，他就应该直接送他回房间，而不是继续坐在这里。  
Elias闭上嘴不再说话了，目光呆滞，没有了往日的神采，仿佛一个布偶，任他摆布。

几乎所有人都参加了庆功宴，此时，走廊上只有他们两个。  
Dominic心里毛毛的，过分安静的Elias的状态让他很担心。  
他呼唤着他的名字，“你还好吗？Elias？”  
Elias点了点头，神色有些落寞。  
Dominic后悔起来，Elias喝太多了，他早该制止的。  
“如果你有什么想说的，请你直接告诉我。”Dominic驻足。  
Elias跟着也停住了。他几度欲言又止。  
“我爱你。”他抬起手，挡住眼睛。  
“我知道。”Dominic握住他的另一只手。  
“请你也爱我。”Elias的话语带着哭腔。  
Dominic微微瞪大了眼睛。  
“请你和我呆在一起。”他又祈求道。  
Dominic还停留在对方哭了的震惊中，什么也说不出来。  
“你知道吗？和你在一起的感觉很好，”Elias扯开一个难看的微笑，“你的男朋友有跟你说过吗？”  
Dominic眨了眨眼睛，找回了一点思绪。  
什么？他说什么了？他清楚自己在说什么吗？  
“没有，他没有告诉过我。”Dominic仍然紧握他的手。  
“那他真是个混蛋。”  
Dominic笑喷了，附和道：“对，他真是个混蛋。”  
“但他是个幸福的混蛋，”Elias垂下那只手，湿润的双眸直视Dominic，“他得到了你的喜爱。”  
Dominic一时语噻，半晌后，他笑了，说道：“是啊，你这个幸福的混蛋。”  
Elias垂下了头，倒在了Dominic的臂弯了。

第二天，Elias醒来，脑袋突突地痛，还很沉。  
他发出痛苦的呻吟。  
早餐时间，他找到了Dominic，跟他说：“我很抱歉，我昨晚喝太多了……我没有吐在你身上吧？”  
“没有。”Dominic往他嘴里塞了一块夹心饼干。  
Elias开心地嚼起来，是葡萄味的果酱，他很喜欢。  
他打量起Dominic，“怎么我感觉你今天变温柔了？”  
Dominic不自然地咳嗽一声，“你产生错觉了，我还是我。”  
Elias想了想，接受了这个说法。  
“对了，还有一件事，”Elias突然说，“后天，星期天，我们去约会吧！”  
Dominic凑上来，亲了亲他的嘴角——顺便舔掉了粘在那里的果酱。  
他答应道：“好呀，我的男朋友。”  
Elias不好意思地红了脸，心想，果然不是错觉。


	6. 巧克力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和《薄荷》《红酒》是一个系列。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巧克力吃多了不好，甜到牙软。

一个能够放松度过的午后。天气好得让人犯困。  
Elias的书还剩下十几页，他打了个哈欠，直接在沙发上躺下，把书盖在脸上，用来遮挡从阳台偷偷溜进来的温暖的阳光。  
“会感冒的。”突然响起了Dominic的声音，紧接着是一张抱毯，柔软地覆在Elias身上。  
Elias抑制不住有些高兴，他掀开一点书本，只见Dominic换了一件深灰色的连帽外套，俨然一副要出门的打扮。  
“你要出去吗？”Elias轻声问。  
Dominic点了点头，“只是出去走走，我们都需要一点个人的时间，不是吗？”  
Elias说不出反驳的话。此时此刻，比起独自一人，他更希望和Dominic待在一块。  
不过他还是扬起了一个安心的笑容，“你说得对，路上小心。”  
“顺便买些啤酒回来。”Dominic一边说着，一边走向玄关。  
“啊，我想吃巧克力了。”Elias丢开书，拉扯毛毯，盖过脑袋。  
“好，给你买。”Dominic踩了两脚。新买的板鞋还是不太适应。  
他拎起柜子上的钥匙，揣到兜里，走出家门。

等他走后，Elias掀开毯子，坐起身，烦躁地挠着头发。  
他方才几乎按捺不住去拉住Dominic的衣摆的想法，但他担心冲口而出的责问会让Dominic不悦。  
你要去哪里？见谁？具体做些什么？  
我不能知道吗？  
Elias重重地叹了一口气，上半身挂在沙发背上，自言自语地嘟囔道：“我不是一个善妒的人。”

Dominic说出去走走，真的只是出去走走。  
他戴着一副波尔多红色的入耳式耳机，忽略眼角的鱼尾纹，他看着像个未满30岁的时尚小伙——没人知道他口袋里的数码播放器里大部分是九十年代的流行歌和摇滚乐，还有一些是连Elias听了都会竖起中指的电子舞曲。  
今天不是节假日，也没有游行活动，只是很普通的一天。  
他难得像个普通市民一样，在大街上走走停停，感受城市的呼吸。  
经过一家鲜花店，他被宝蓝的玫瑰深深吸引，驻足欣赏。  
一个小姑娘店员走上前来，问他是否要买一束来讨好伴侣，店里还提供代写贺卡服务和送货服务。  
Dominic礼貌性地摘下了耳机，摆了摆手。  
他微笑着说：“我男朋友不喜欢花的香气。”  
他们家里只有假花摆设。

Dominic在街区里转了一圈，心满意足地踩着节拍，走进超市。  
他直奔啤酒区，找到他们喜欢的牌子，拿了四瓶去结账。  
噢，还有这个。Dominic在路过零食区的时候想起了Elias的委托，顺手取下一盒巧克力。

Dominic下意识没有去按门铃，他轻手轻脚掏出钥匙，开了门。  
不出他意料，Elias依然是他出去时那样，窝在沙发里平稳地熟睡。

静谧安好的时光，与荷枪实弹的工作之间的反差也太大了，Dominic有时无可避免地生出一种不真实感，好像前者只是一场梦，后者才是生命的最终归宿。  
将啤酒放入冰箱，他脱下帽衫挂到衣服架子上，从口袋里取出了巧克力。  
他放轻脚步靠近Elias，在沙发边蹲下，小心掀开毯子的一角。  
他只是有种想看一眼爱人的睡相的欲望，没有要吵醒他的意思。  
然而Elias比他想象中的更要浅眠。  
“你回来了。”他的嗓音有些沙哑，但不包含被惊动的抱怨。  
Dominic拨弄他睡乱了的头发，“我买了你要的巧克力。”  
“让我猜猜，是健达吗？”  
“是的，真聪明，孩子。”Dominic取出巧克力，咬住一半，凑过去。  
Elias想到这个一语双关，轻轻笑起来，肩膀一抖一抖的，不过他仍心领神会，张开嘴咬过那另外半边，和Dominic交换了一个午睡后的绵长亲吻。

不是梦。这是真实。  
我们都是真实存在于美妙的此刻。  
巧克力的甜腻就是证据。


	7. 春季大三角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 星空之下。

Dominic来串门，看见Maxim和Timur两个人背对着门口，神神秘秘的样子，在捣鼓什么。他静悄悄走进去，冷不丁地说：“什么东西？让我也看看。”  
不顾Maxim的怒吼，他抢走了那件物品——一个棕发女人的生活照。  
“Wow，是个美人。”他点评道。  
“还给我！”Maxim踹了他一脚，夺回了照片，“你来干什么？”  
“没什么。不过我刚刚有了意外收获。”Dominic嬉皮笑脸，一点也瞧不出来被狠狠地攻击过小腿。  
Timur好心给他解惑：“那是Maxim的未婚妻。”  
Dominic吃惊到张开嘴巴。  
他再次凑上去看了一眼，随口一句：“其实也一般。”  
Maxim正在抚平照片的褶皱，听罢他的手停了下来，瞪着Dominic，“大晚上的，你欠一顿毒打是吧？”  
“不不不，我的意思是，心有所属的人对其他家伙而言魅力会大打折扣……你明白吗？”  
“没有人会对无法得手的东西永远保持热忱——博物馆里的展品除外。”Timur笑道。  
Maxim冷哼一声，至少打消了动武的念头。  
“这就是你总对谁都留情的理由？”  
“我有吗？”Dominic无辜地眨眼睛。  
Timur伸出一只手，细数他了解到的“Brunsmeier的情人名单”。  
“Jäger算一个，你们关系很好。”  
Dominic耸了耸肩，“我们是一队的。仅此而已。”  
“你真无情。那Doc呢？”  
“他只是想拉我去打针吧。”  
Maxim突然插嘴，“Shuhrat呢？”  
“什么？”  
“他曾经挺喜欢你。”  
“我理解你们在意他的心情，但我根本不知道！不要把我当成一个负心的家伙。”  
“还有那个经常给你跑腿的英国新兵。”Timur的手只剩下小指是竖起来的，“四个了。”  
Dominic翻了个白眼，“虽然我和他们什么都没有发生，但是你们认为是，那就是吧。”  
“还有一个，”Maxim继续雪上加霜，“Blitz。”  
“嗤，”Dominic笑了，别过脸，“他已经被踢出候选名单了。”  
“可怜的家伙，我觉得他人很不错。”Timur摇了摇头，“而且，你承认你有那么一个名单了。”  
他想要反驳，突然手机响了起来。  
“抱歉。”  
Dominic掏出手机一看，便抑制不住面上浮现微笑。  
“我该走了。”  
Maxim不耐烦地摆手，“快滚。”  
两个俄国人若有所思地盯着他离开的背影，面面相觑。  
“能让他这么高兴，我有点好奇对面是谁了。”

“你好？”  
“晚上好。你现在有空吗？”  
“可以，你说。”  
“到天台来一趟，想给你看些东西。”  
“马上到。”

Dominic推开天台的铁门，门轴发出了刺耳的声音，在宁静的夜色下衬得格格不入。  
“这里。”Elias坐在护栏上朝他招手。  
“你说要给我看什么？”  
“上方。”  
他们一同抬头，映入眼帘的是满天的星星，它们挂在穹顶，一言不发，却又像在传递着什么信号，以一种奇妙的频率闪烁着。  
“你能找到北斗七星吗？”  
Dominic对着黑夜里的一个白点，眼花缭乱，“找不到。”  
“在那边。”  
他朝着Elias手指的方向看去，似乎真的有七颗星星回应了他的呼唤，变得更加明亮。  
“是那边的吗？”他也学着Elias的样子，在空中比划了北斗七星的连线。  
“没错。顺着北斗七星的斗柄，”Elias划出一条优美的弧线，“就能找到大角星。”  
紧接着，他的手移到右上方，“那个，是角宿一。”  
然后是左上方，“那颗很亮的，是狮子座的五帝座一，据说它的发光能力是太阳的12倍！”  
Elias的手往下一挥，“它们三个连起来，就是春季大三角。”  
Dominic其实只听了一半，后半段，他的目光从星空转移到身边人的脸上，Elias的眼睛有着不输给星星的光芒，而且很好找，一下子就吸引住他了。

“对不起，是不是很无聊？”Elias注意到他走神了，以为他不太感兴趣——对初学者来说，在众多星星里找出其中几颗，根本不是一件容易的事情，尤其是他们手上也没有辅助工具。  
“不，我觉得还行。”Dominic从前不知道Elias对天文学也有涉猎，现在多了解到一件关于他的事情，他会试着喜欢上的。  
“那就好。”Elias松了一口气，笑了笑，“说起来，你是狮子座的是吗？”  
“唔，是的。我不相信星座那套玄学。”  
“我也一样。狮子座在春天特别容易分辨，下次我带你找吧！拿上星图，还有望远镜。”  
Elias兴致勃勃的笑脸让Dominic愣了一下神，过了两秒才颔首，“好啊。”  
“莫非，你不太喜欢观星？如果是，你可以直接拒绝我，我不希望强迫你……”Elias微微皱眉。  
“没那样的事。”  
Dominic拉近了他们之间的距离，轻轻在Elias唇上留下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
“既然你能让我爱上你，那么你应该也能让我喜欢上你所喜欢的事物。”  
“我期待着你的邀请。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记得小时候，我一度梦想成为天文学家……  
到大学，我却进了地理系。


	8. 手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic怀疑自己的手很脏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于强迫症和幻想症。

我反复揉搓湿哒哒的双手。  
我手上依旧满是污垢，不明的黑色的细颗粒，粘乎乎的透明的粘液，斑驳的血迹——虽然大部分都不是我的。  
我又一次挤取洗手液。  
继续搓动手掌。

“为什么你洗手花了这么长时间？”  
Elias折返回来找我。  
他抓住我的手腕，“皱纹都出来了……已经可以了吧？别再洗了。”  
“你看不见吗？”我摊开手心，“那些黑色的脏东西。”  
Elias不以为然，他在我的手心里抹了一下，“不。你最近太累了、产生幻觉了？”  
他向我展示他的手指，上面没有污染的痕迹，只有水痕。  
“我刚刚注意到的，早上都还没出现。”  
“但是，”Elias一脸相信着我的为难表情，“你真的出现错觉了，Dom，你的手很干净。”  
我下意识地反驳他，“不可能——”

我抬起手。   
那些方才怎样也洗不干净的污秽，此时却消失殆尽，诡异又神秘地不见了。  
“我都说啦，你的手很干净，别再折磨自己了，”Elias塞给我一块手帕，“走吧。”

我不安地使用他的手帕擦干自己的双手。  
我总感觉那些脏东西会转移给手帕。  
但并没有。  
手帕除了变湿了，其余什么也没有发生。  
“好极了。”我小声嘀咕着，跟上Elias的脚步。


	9. 抱抱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一方幼体

#  
小Elias拉扯Dominic的裤脚，指着他随手塞给他的电工学教材，粉嫩的小脸上写满了纠结和迷茫，“这里，不懂。”  
Dominic努力忍住绷住抽搐的嘴角，他没想到Elias会认真阅读它们。  
他抽走那本写满了小孩子看不懂的专业词汇的书籍，将Elias抱到大腿上，“看不懂就别看，我们去吃饭。”  
小孩子欢呼地举高双手，“Dominic，抱抱！”  
“好啊。”

#  
小小的Dominic简直就是天使，Elias莫名产生了这样的错觉。  
他会向大人撒娇，“抱抱。”  
“好好好！”Elias蹲下身，敞开双臂。  
Dominic扑到他怀里。  
这是温馨的一幕。  
本应如此的。  
如果Dominic没有把冰冷的双手塞到Elias的衣服下摆里。  
好冷啊啊啊啊啊——Elias在心里狂飙粗口，即使是小孩子，恶作剧之心不死啊。  
“Elias是热的。”Dominic突然说道。  
Elias一把将他抱起，亲吻他的脸颊，“是吗？那就由我来温暖你。”


	10. 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实际上某日发现你去到某个岁数  
实际上你就会话咁快咁快咁老  
——农夫《返老还童》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某天，他们发现自己老了。

“Elias！”一大清早，Dominic在卫生间里发出尖叫，冲出客厅，把正在准备早餐的爱人吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”  
“你看这里！”Dominic慌慌张张地给他指了指自己的眼角，“皱纹！”  
“……”

Elias无语了一会儿后嗤笑道：“你还没睡醒吗？拜托，Brunsmeier先生，你今年都五十四岁了，有皱纹是件很奇怪的事情吗？”  
Dominic没有正面回答，但震惊的表情并不掺假，对自己的脸颊又是拍打又是揉捏，伴随着低声的喃喃自语：“我……五十…… ”  
Elias古怪地瞅了他一眼，摆好餐具，“坐下吧。我饿了，你难道不饿吗？”  
Dominic扶着桌子坐到他对面的位置上，如同他们过去十几年相处那样。

像往常一般，Elias打开电视机，切换到早间新闻频道，然后专心应对他的早餐。  
Dominic听着电视里播报的政治新闻，嘴里的面包瞬间失去了美味，他嚼了两口就走神了。  
“喂，”Elias在他面前挥挥手，“你没睡好吗？还是身体不舒服？”  
Dominic摇摇头，“没事，不用担心。”  
他重新开始进食。

Elias捧着咖啡杯，盯着他吃完，才慢悠悠开口问：“你还记得我们初次见面的情形吗？”  
“你指在波恩？”  
“是啊。”Elias放下杯子，轻笑一声，“那年我才二十九，真年轻。不过，等到我们分到同一个行动小组是一年多后了。”  
“嗯。”关于那时，Dominic的记忆已经有些模糊褪色了。说实话，他并没有料想到会和只有一面之缘的家伙交往这么长时间，并且成为伴侣。  
倒不如说，那时的Dominic根本没法想象自己和谁结为伴侣。  
“粗略一数，我们快共事二十年了……我们一同出勤的任务和演习有多少次？”  
“任务应该能算清的，但演习太多了，我记不得。——你到底想说什么？”  
“我想说，你不必害怕衰老，”Elias伸出手，温柔地抚摸他“今早才发现”的眼角的鱼尾纹，“你还有好几年才老到退休的年龄；更何况，我是绝对不会抛弃你的。”  
Dominic眨了眨眼，咽下感激的话语——那太见外了，于是他转移了话题，说：“你还欠我今天的早安吻。”  
“你讨吻的风格倒是跟以前一点没变。”


	11. 直至死亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我爱你——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色死亡警告

人们往往容易陷入一个认识误区：壮烈牺牲通常只属于英雄，而非自己或者身边的亲朋好友。  
Dominic清楚地知道他的职责、他的使命，明白它带来的风险和后果。他相信Elias也一样。  
但是他们从来没有讨论过死亡。  
他们讨论过从前；讨论过现在；讨论过未来。唯独没有死亡。那是一个令人沮丧的话题，Elias很多时候会回避它。  
所以眼下，Dominic一人坐在餐桌前发呆，手中握紧叉子，回过神时，他的晚饭已经冷了。  
他突然失去胃口。  
他的脑海里闪现出红色的、灼热的回忆，鼻子似乎闻到鲜血和烧焦的味道，心跳异常加速，手渐渐颤抖，最终松开了那柄金属器具，后者砸在餐盘里发出“哐”的一声。  
他从来没有想过Elias会死在他的前面，更别说死在他的面前。

关于爱人的逝去，Dominic处理得很好，比大家想象的都要好，因此没有人会发现，他仅仅在夜深人静时分饱受失眠或者噩梦的折磨的中途，为自己失去的另一半灵魂而湿了眼眶。  
他感觉心里开了一个洞，一个超他妈大的洞；他不再感到“正常”。  
起初，他试图使自己忙碌起来，忘掉糟糕透顶的现实。简单粗暴的计划以失败而告终，反噬的空虚将他淹没，他只好可悲地承认自己确实被打倒了——他的内心悲痛万分——然后自嘲着抹掉眼泪。

日复一日，年复一年，他们共同生活过的房子里，属于Elias的东西丝毫没有挪动过的痕迹，一切都保持着原样，可是Dominic抓不住他的爱人，别无选择、几近绝望地默许风卷走Elias的气息，徒留众多甜蜜的回忆化为荆棘，铺满整片地板，每一步都刺痛脚底。

他仅有过一次在酒吧买醉的经历，并且遇上了一位迷人的男士，有着和Elias十分相似的清澈的蓝色眼眸。  
尽管Dominic否认了和这位陌生人对视的那瞬间的怦然心动，矛盾的是，他那只依然戴着婚戒的手却接受了陌生人给他买的鸡尾酒，并仰头将它一饮而尽。  
他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊；这个家伙很会调情，让Dominic有点反感——Elias的调情技术恐怕是全球最烂之一，但Dominic能从中找到乐趣，比如他说完后窘迫的大红脸和害羞的小动作。

他已经不小了，这种暧昧的把戏对他来说相当幼稚。短短十来分钟，这个好看的年轻人在他心目中迅速变得乏味。  
凌晨12点半，Dominic打着哈欠准备回家，陌生人喊出他的名字，向他索要联系方式。  
Dominic胃里的酒精忽地闹腾，他犯起恶心。  
再也没有人能如Elias那样平淡而又充满爱意地说出他的名字，让他膝盖发软，忘乎所以，只想跪在他的两腿之间送上深喉和一句“我也爱你”。  
Dominic付了钱，快速说了“抱歉”便冲进洗手间，扶着墙壁开始呕吐。 

“哐”的声响把Dominic的思绪拉回到此时此刻。他叹了一口气，草草地收拾了残羹和餐具。  
晚上，他躺在床上，翻来覆去睡不着。  
从自己的一侧，滚到Elias那边，再滚回来。如此反复。  
这是他的休假的最后一晚。明天中午，他就要乘坐飞机回到基地，端起武器继续他的工作。

直到命运送他到天堂与Elias重逢。


	12. 午睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是我最喜欢的睡觉！（乌拉）

海洋性气候的地区终年不厌其烦地撒下雨滴。  
滴滴答答，滴滴答答。  
窗子上结了一层薄薄的水雾。

房间里开着空调，24℃，不是特别环保，反正也无所谓。  
Elias放下手上的书籍，转动脖子，一阵咔咔的声音骤然响起。他读得太入迷，根本没有察觉到疲劳。  
Dominic正在午睡。  
为了不吵醒他，Elias用手捂着鼻子，克制住打喷嚏的音量。

百聊无赖的他突然想到去偷看Dominic的睡脸。  
哦，不，应该是光明正大地看，因为预计只会有他和上帝知道。  
他蹑手蹑脚地靠近Dominic的床边。  
他认为Dominic是个缺乏安全感的人——很可能他做得还不够多、还不够好——他睡觉的姿势就像个胎儿一样侧躺着蜷缩起来，用被子包裹全身，只留下一部分的脑袋。  
Dominic的脸面对着墙，去骚扰他不太容易，不过Elias尽量小心翼翼地拨开被子的边沿，露出他的脸颊。  
等了一会儿，Dominic没有要醒过来的迹象。  
万一他只是浅眠，他会在有人靠近的时候就警惕。  
所以Elias继续下一步计划，伸出食指，戳戳Dominic的脸颊。  
是软的，Elias心想，很快又补上一句，这不是废话么，谁的脸蛋不是软的。  
片刻之后，Dominic发出了低声的呻吟。  
Elias担心他要醒过来，吓得一动不动，屏住呼吸，静候事态发展。  
然而Dominic只是转了个身，顺便重新把脸埋到被子里。  
Elias松了一口气。  
但这样他已经没法继续他的偷窥了。  
要么就算了吧，他劝说自己，凑过去轻轻在Dominic的耳朵旁留下一个吻，准备回去继续阅读剩下的内容。  
谁知Dominic叹了一口气，“你玩够了？”

“抱歉。你什么时候醒的？”  
“翻身那会儿。我还在想你要等多久才肯让我一个人静静。”Dominic掀开被子的一角，探出半个头，眼睛清醒地与Elias四目相对。  
“你指你在等我的吻别？”  
Dominic的手收在被子里，他抹了抹脸，没有肯定也没有否认。  
“上来。”他往床里面挪动身子。  
Elias却没法像以前收到类似的话那样高兴，“你在邀请我上你的床。你知道，你通常只有——”  
“不做爱就不允许你上来？做完就踹你下床？你把我当成什么了？”Dominic翻了个白眼。  
“去他妈的尼采。”Elias当机立断把读书的事情扔在脑后，爬上了恋人的床，在白天。

他得到了默许，钻进被窝里。  
Dominic伸出手，揽过他的肩膀，让他靠着自己的胸膛。  
每当这种时候，Elias都会十分痛心他们之间的5cm身高差。  
“Dom——”  
“我在，别说了，睡吧。”  
过了一会儿。  
“我想说的是——”  
“别说了，闭嘴。”  
又过了一会儿。  
“我还是觉得——”  
“你就像Marius一样烦人！”Dominic的声音听起来像绝望前对现实的控诉，快要崩溃地流泪了。  
“哇。……你在我们的房间，我们的床上，在只有我们独处的时间里，说出别的男人的名字。这很危险，我警告你。”Elias忍不住吐槽他。  
“求你了，别说话。……你怎么这么缠人？”  
“你后悔了？”  
Dominic沉默了一会儿，这短暂的无言足以令Elias为止胆战心惊。  
“没有。从来都没有。”  
Elias终于听话地闭上了嘴巴，他顺势搂着Dominic的腰，表示他要睡了。  
这次，却是Dominic要忍住不说话了；他想告诉Elias他的新发现：他的头发很柔软，还散发着和他的头发一样的洗发水的香味。  
废话，Dominic无声地说。


	13. 浴火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 单方面意淫。

Dominic垂下握枪的手。  
他听到有人在叫他的代号。声音从身后传来，而不是耳机里。  
他回过头去。  
Elias大步走到他面前，摘下手套，粗糙的手指温柔地抚过他的脸颊，然后是颈侧和锁骨。  
“Dominic……”  
他还没来得及回应这声呼召，在面罩遮挡下的脸庞似乎已经腾起一团烈火，顺势蔓延，直烧到他的胸膛，他的肺腑，沸腾了全身的血液。他的欲望，那团莫名其妙的火，一时化作一只跳脱的豹子，一边发出狂躁的嘶吼，一边以惊人的速度狂奔，想要冲出囚禁它的凡胎；一时犹如残暴的鹰隼，叫嚣着要撕裂爱人的骨肉，啄出那颗鲜热的、跳动的心脏，献上一个虔诚的亲吻。  
他渴望爱。  
在这烟尘缭绕的演习场，扔掉全身的装备，抛下无谓的顾虑，把Elias摁在地上——想到这里，他不自觉地咽了一口唾液——掰开他的双腿，和他来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，又或者，引诱他和自己滚作一团，允许他在自己体内肆意妄为。  
“嗯，很好，你没有受伤。”Elias轻笑道，像要进一步确认自己得出的结果一样，又捏了捏他手臂的肌肉。  
Dominic无言地颔首，感激他的关心。  
恋人的抚摸驯服了他体内圈养的野兽。他对Elias的爱终是战胜了纯粹的肉欲。  
无畏的战士居然被微乎其微的真情流露征服了，得到的满足超过了做爱带来的愉悦，但这并不妨碍他仍会想要亲吻他。  
隔着面罩。  
……感觉也还行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分灵感来源于和室友的午夜讨论。  
部分灵感来源于芥子醒的《我加热了他的冷血》——古罗马背景的奴隶/奴隶主的故事，特别好看！可以在晋江购买，请支持正版嗷√


	14. 柠檬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 架空；闪和班在卧底任务之前已经相爱。  
只能算块碎片，所以贴在这里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和某首歌无关。
> 
> 其实我校对的时候脑子里响着：  
都是你的错   
在你的眼中  
总是藏着让人又爱又怜的朦胧  
都是你的错  
你的痴情梦  
像一个魔咒  
被你爱过还能为谁蠢动

“该死——你为什么会在这里？”  
艾利亚斯的表情有些扭曲，像发现了幽灵一样，指着他那不辞而别、失踪了十个月的男友。  
“……嗨。”  
多米尼克也没有想到，他混在一群酒鬼里，刚刚想念起艾利亚斯身上那股清新的洗衣液的味道，下一秒上帝就将本人送到他的面前，但他现在却连打一个正经的招呼都做不到。  
一桌的混混注意到他们之间的异常，有几个人吹起了口哨。  
“你认识他吗？**尼克。**”一个看起来很凶狠，双臂刻有圣母玛利亚的文身，操着东部方言的高大男人问道。  
“**尼克？**”艾利亚斯黑了脸。  
“尼克·齐默尔。不过我猜你不会记住每个一夜情对象的名字吧？”多米尼克满不在乎地抬起手，晃动啤酒罐里的酒，“你想来点吗？”  
艾利亚斯连连退后，“不，我不要，不需要，**尼克。**”  
“你还怕什么？我又不吃人。”  
他和那些朋友们嘲笑起脸色难看至极的艾利亚斯。  
“你确实看起来想要吃了他。”一个穿着暴露的女人从身后搂住多米尼克的肩膀，眼睛里闪着精光，她盯着性情正直的不速之客。  
艾利亚斯嫉妒了。他攥紧拳头，忍住不揍人。  
多米尼克摸了摸下巴，丢掉了酒罐，“没办法，谁让他很对我胃口呢？”  
他甩开身后的女人，牵起艾利亚斯的手，在狐朋狗友的嘘声里逃离了吵杂的酒吧大厅，躲到后面的休息室里。

锁上门后，多米尼克松开手，深深地呼出一口气。  
“你吓死我了，艾利亚斯。”  
话音刚落，用了十足十力气的拳头砸到他的脸颊上，火辣辣地痛。  
“你他妈的到底在搞什么鬼！”艾利亚斯相当生气。  
在多米尼克的印象中，他的男友要么是严肃认真的，要么是笑眯眯的，他鲜少发火。  
但此刻，艾利亚斯因为他，动怒了。  
多米尼克心中生出一种几近变态的喜悦感。  
“你消失快一年了！我问了长官，他什么都不告诉我！我好担心你！而你！在这里和一群人渣喝啤酒、泡妞、抽可卡因？！”  
多米尼克坐在地上，哑口无言。他碰了碰左侧鼻孔，摸到了粘乎乎的鲜血。  
“我在——活出自我。”他抬起头，接受艾利亚斯审视的目光，自嘲道。  
艾利亚斯不住地摇头，“你还要说谎骗我。”  
“我难道不合适这身行头吗？”多米尼克指了指自己。黑背心，皮夹克，牛仔裤，破破烂烂的马丁靴，还有烟味和酒味。  
“人的忍耐是有限度的。”艾利亚斯轻声说。天知道他花了多大毅力去压制熊熊怒火。  
“告诉我，”艾利亚斯居高临下，俯视他的爱人——他还爱着他，因此才会生气——脸上被痛扁了一拳，还挂着鼻血的痕迹，狼狈不堪的多米尼克，“你到底在做什么？”  
多米尼克抬起双手，抱住后脑勺，像一个即将被逮捕的犯人，“我不能说。”

“我可以相信你吗？”艾利亚斯问他。  
“我们分手吧。……我给你留了纸条，你是不是没有拆开看？就放在你的抽屉里。”多米尼克不愿直视他。  
艾利亚斯置若罔闻，他蹲下来，强硬地让多米尼克抬起头，手却异常温柔地抚摸过他的脸颊，擦掉点点血迹。  
“我为那冲动的一拳道歉。给你这个。你收下就等于原谅我。”  
他从口袋里掏出一颗柠檬味的硬糖，端在手心上。  
多米尼克看这颗糖果，恍惚自己回到了两年前那个低血糖的早上。那是他人生中第一次跟艾利亚斯说上话。那天，艾利亚斯也像现在这样，笑容温暖如阳光，朝他递出柠檬糖。  
他难以控制自己。理智告诉他，拒绝艾利亚斯的道歉，让他死了心，同时他自己也可以毫无顾虑地扮演好卧底的角色；情感却不容许他继续做出伤害艾利亚斯的行为。  
如果他那么做了，他一定会内疚很久。  
多米尼克收下了糖果。他听见艾利亚斯小声的松了一口气。  
“我不能说。”他抓紧了手里的糖果。  
艾利亚斯给了他一个久违的拥抱，外套上熟悉的洗涤剂的薰衣草气味包裹起饱受煎熬的内心。  
“我相信你。我会等你的。”拥抱很快就消逝了，短暂到多米尼克抓不到它的衣摆。  
“不——”  
“我会等的。”艾利亚斯站起身，恢复了平常的轻松的表情，说：“你不许劈腿啊。”  
多米尼克愣了愣，然后笑出声来。  
“我尽力。”他许诺道。  
多米尼克目送他离开，没过多长时间，他怨自己没有最后讨要一个吻。  
手心里的糖果有点融化了。  
他小心地撕开糖纸，吃掉糖果。  
这种糖是真的酸。  
但多米尼克知道，糖果的内里是甜的——只要熬到它的外层融化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然光电效应系列算是各种考虑最成熟的一个版本，但是我偷偷在策划他们不断相爱分手复合分手复合的AU（擦盘子般的笑声）


	15. Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向导Blitz/哨兵Bandit

一个唐突的故事，一个命定的安排。  
发生在一位向导，Elias Kötz，和他的哨兵，Dominic Brunsmeier，之间。

自从他们结合以来，Elias总能够感知到他们之间的精神纽带，伴随着温度和脉搏，就如同人的心跳。  
他想象中的精神纽带是一副手铐，一头扣着他的手，另一头扣着Dominic的手，他们不能逃离对方，除非死亡将他们分开。到那时候，如果他们中的其中一人姑且苟延残喘，则又不得不和别人一起戴上手铐，上面还沾着前人的鲜血。  
一直以来，他靠着这个神奇的链结，接触哨兵的精神世界，安抚他的狂躁和暴动。

Dominic是个相对冷漠的人，尽管他能力出众，但是大家都持有同一个观点：不要轻易靠近Brunsmeier，如果你不想尝试他的电击按摩或者恶作剧。他也是令上司颇为头疼的角色，因为他们找不到与他相匹配的向导：女性向导根本压制不住他；男性向导太少，且有各种各样的原因导致他们的不合适。  
直到Elias被调过来，Dominic才结束了靠着嗑药稳定情绪的日子。

Elias对他的哨兵的第一印象来自他的精神体——一只有着浅棕色皮毛、体长加尾接近120厘米的狐狸。  
它朝他眨动亮黄的双眼，抖着大大的耳朵，围绕他慢慢踱步，又警惕地打量着他的新搭档。  
这是一只精明又谨慎的狐狸，反映了主人的性格特点。  
Elias蹲下身子，拍了拍他的精神体。德牧心领神会，在狐狸走到面前时，舔了舔它的脸颊。  
狐狸解除了危机感，自觉没意思，便回到了屋内，在地毯上缩成一团。德牧也跟在后面进了房间，静静地窝到它身边，一声不吭。  
Elias大致上把握了对方的情绪，并在内心制定好一套应对方案。他能隐约感觉到，Brunsmeier对于分配下来的向导有着天然的抵抗，而且戒备心很重。但是他有信心改变这一切。

事实证明，他做到了。  
Kötz调入新部门仅半年，就有幸成为同事们心目中的英雄。他们认为他“驯服”了Brunsmeier。  
Elias本人则认为，他只是看到了Dominic的本质并对症下药。  
作为大家口中的恶魔，他孤僻，待人冷漠，嘴巴很毒，喜欢恶作剧。但作为一个哨兵，他也承受着精神压力，也需要向导去平复他的焦躁，也不为大多数人所理解，也渴求关怀。  
Elias履行着作为向导的职责，疏导Dominic的不良情绪，同时努力学习如何做一个合格的伴侣。  
说起来很不好意思，他们都是第一次结合，经验严重不足；而Elias并不指望哨兵能用心呵护他们的搭档关系。  
万幸的是，Dominic比较配合他的工作，偶尔还会做一些好的事情，比如主动承担房间的打扫工作，或者在Elias困得不行的时候接手他的未完成的报告。  
他情不自禁爱上了这样的生活。又或者说，在这样的生活中，他爱上了这个人。  
精神纽带告诉Elias，就目前而言，Dominic对他的向导满意度高达90%。扣除掉的10%是他对Elias限制他抽烟的不满。

这是Elias Kötz第一次踏入哨兵的看护室。   
合格的向导完全有能力管理好自己的情绪，并时刻确保他的哨兵一切正常。毫无疑问，Kötz绝对是一位优秀的向导。  
但是，人生难免有意外。

他和同事们刚刚从战场上回来。几乎每个人都挂了彩，反观他，已经是伤得比较轻的，仅仅手臂炸伤。  
感谢他的Dominic，把他保护得非常好，以至于他的腹部中了本该打在Elias身上的两发子弹，被送进了急救室，现在又因为医生的失误——听起来简直是胡扯，但千真万确，麻醉药的剂量竟然超标了——而陷入了神游状态。

大约10分钟前，Elias不安地察觉到，精神纽带不再向他传达Dominic的动态了。  
他接收到的来自哨兵的最后一条信息是，“救我。”  
他很快反应过来：出事了，我必须赶到他的身边，Elias心想。  
不过，他很快也被上司派人请到了看护室。  
除了他，没有人能挽救这个坠入精神世界的可怜哨兵。

Dominic腹部里的子弹已经被取出了，但他没法醒过来。  
他脱离了一个危险，却又被推进了另一个危险。  
Elias坐在病床边的凳子上，他握着Dominic的右手，凑到嘴边轻轻一吻。  
他的精神体在一旁摇摆着毛茸茸的尾巴。  
“别担心，我来了。”他微笑着自言自语。  
德牧跳到病床上，伸出舌头，肆意舔舐病患的脸庞。  
Elias静静在看，心里嘀咕，要是Dominic知道了他是怎么用精神体将他从精神世界中唤醒的，他一定会感到震惊并十分生气的，就算精神体根本没办法在哨兵的脸上留下口水。

这不是Dominic第一次迷失在自己的精神世界里，但绝对称得上是最糟糕的一次。  
“以往的我管它们叫自作自受。这次是完全没有必要。”Dominic躺在病床上朝天花板翻白眼。他更想朝那个给他动手术的庸医翻白眼。  
Elias回以苦笑。  
“我得去换药了。”他看了看手臂上的绷带。  
离开前他叮嘱道：“你要好好休息。纽带已经修复好了，我随时都可以感觉到你。”  
Elias松开手，但Dominic反而抓紧了他。

过了半晌，他才出声。  
“谢谢你，又一次把我从黑洞边缘拽回来。”Dominic看着他的眼睛，难得地、真诚地致谢。  
Elias亲了亲他的额头，笑着说：“那是我应该做的。我也要谢谢你，替我挨了两枪。”  
Dominic避开了他的目光，不自在地小声说，“那是我想要做的。”  
Elias找不到话语来回答，只好轻轻地抚摸对方的头发。

“我要走了。”  
“你可以换完药再过来吗？”Dominic还是不肯放开他。  
“你需要静养。”  
“我也需要你的陪同。”

望着Dominic的眼睛，Elias突然醒觉，他根本抗拒不了这个人和他的要求。  
他是不是对Dominic关闭了屏障，任由他侵袭他的精神世界，才会如此爱得无法自拔？  
“很快回来。”  
他听见自己的声音这么说道。


	16. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向导Blitz/哨兵Bandit

Dominic打了一个哈欠。他的眼睛生出了些许泪水，湿润了眼眶。  
狐狸跟着主人张大了嘴巴，被德牧的爪子拍了拍脑袋，又缩回到窝里。它们相依而眠。  
“你可以先去睡觉，不必等我。”Elias坐在电脑前，与他的报告文书作斗争。  
Dominic搂紧了怀里的啤酒杯抱枕，忍着不让自己的情绪干扰到对方。黑暗的环境让人犯困。他一点忙都帮不上。他也不想先去睡觉。一个人入睡，他会做噩梦；在他的向导身边，他才能找到适宜休眠的安宁。  
“不，我等你。”他执拗地说。  
Elias笑了笑，低头敲着键盘，“我仅用耳朵就能知道你很困了。”  
“我可以等。”  
他听过同事的嘲笑，他们说他被Kötz“驯化”了。如果他是只动物，那真的不好说。操，我居然连睡觉都要挨着他，Dominic默默唾弃自己。  
“我争取尽快完成。”  
每次都是这样，Elias对他有求必应。

Dominic越等越困，眼皮快睁不开了，他仍能感觉到Elias的小动作，他企图静悄悄地安抚他的精神，诱导他入睡。  
“住手。”Dominic反而清醒了一点。  
Elias无奈地收回他的精神力，“好吧，对不起。”

当Dominic第二次醒来时，他看见Elias在身边。  
“我很抱歉，吵醒你了吗？我正准备将你抱回床上。”  
Elias把手放在他的额头上，这只是个简单的动作，但他惊醒后的焦躁却奇迹般地得到了平复。  
“我说过我会等你的。”Dominic揉着眼睛，从沙发上坐起来。他暗里指责Elias擅自催眠他的事情。  
Elias夸张地叹了一口气，“唉，我已经道歉了。原谅我好吗？”  
“好。”  
“你要自己走吗？”  
“嗯。哨兵被向导抱着走，传出去太丢人了。”  
Elias嗤笑，“拉倒吧，你明天早上醒来就什么都会忘光，包括等我的承诺和被我抱到床上的事情。”  
下一秒，Dominic倚靠在Elias的肩头上，睡着了。

Dominic梦见了他的过去。  
他在青春期觉醒了能力，成年后加入了部队。经过长期的系统的训练，他从一群新兵中脱颖而出，被选中加入特别行动小组。  
他接受另类的培训，当过卧底，参加过反间谍任务，还执行过两次军事侦察。  
可能是因为他生性孤僻冷漠，足智多谋，所以他能适合并且很好地完成这类任务，也可能是长期的工作环境使他变本加厉，总之，他成了一个别人口中性情古怪又狡猾机智的工作能手。  
他们看Dominic Brunsmeier，是一个出色的哨兵，适应性强，享受恶整别人，有时说话很不好听。就这些。  
没有人试图从他的眼眸中读出他的期许。没有人试图去理解他。  
更可怜的是，他没有一个向导。  
尽管上级不断安排他和不同的向导进行匹配测试，他们要不是精神力远不能和他匹敌，要不就是被他的恶作剧折磨疯了。  
他开始了漫长的等待，靠着服用那些小小的白色药片来熬过一次次艰难的结合热时期，还要时刻提防，不能让自己迷失在精神世界里。  
一等就是十年。终于，他迎来了新的指挥官，是一位年轻的女哨兵军官。她注意到这个滞销的优秀哨兵，并强行给他安排了一个向导，还是专门从别的部队调进来的，可谓大费周章。  
她拍拍他的肩膀，“相信我，你的新搭档会让你感到满意的。”  
他服从了，当做是上级保护珍贵哨兵资源的结果。  
无论他们能否成功结合，Dominic都逃不掉和谁捆绑在一起的命运。  
不过，至少他不用再吃那些工厂生产的、有着难以言喻的口味的向导素。可喜可贺。  
对于那时的Dominic来说，吃药片和拥有一个向导，就是零售和批发的区别。

Elias Kötz带着他的黑背牧羊犬，闯入了他的生活。  
Dominic读过他的档案，他的向导觉醒只有一年左右，在那之前，他一直作为预备哨兵参加训练。  
这太好笑了，Dominic想，他很有可能擅长正面作战胜过担任向导。

话说回来。  
Elias住进Dominic的房间以来，喝过加了盐的纯牛奶，吃过夹着芥末酱的果酱面包，还无数次被Dominic藏在房间各处的小型电击装置电过。  
Dominic表面上幸灾乐祸，内心在等待对方说出那句“我受不了这家伙了！”  
但Elias没有如他所愿。他很快跟上了Dominic的频率，还能在他恶作剧开始之前加以制止。  
“这一招已经不会再奏效了。”他甚至露出了胜利者的笑容，仿佛之前尝过的那些苦头都只是海市蜃楼。  
慢慢地，Dominic不再去恶整他了，因为那一丁点也不好玩。  
Elias戏称：“我是不是通过了你的搭档考核？”  
他回答：“作为一个个体。”  
而不是一个向导。  
他们有很重要的事情没有解决。  
对，就是结合。

他们见面第一天，通过了匹配测试，建立了薄弱的精神纽带。  
Dominic催促他：“来，进入下一步吧。”  
Elias却如临大敌，“你指肉体结合吗？”  
“就是上个床，别拖拖拉拉。”  
“不，等等，你是不是——操之过急了？”  
Dominic一脸纳闷，他对待这件事像其他任务一样，讲究高效率，因此他不太能理解对方回避的动机。  
“我们可不可以先磨合一段时间？”Elias尴尬地干笑。  
Dominic瞥了他一眼。他刚刚熬过了上一次的结合热，按道理来说并不急着担心下一次的危险期，而且，他总不能强奸他的向导。  
“随便你。”他耸了耸肩。  
Elias松了一口气，“感谢。”

回忆到此为止。Dominic从黑白的梦境中被唤醒。  
Elias摇了摇他的肩膀，“我要出去一趟。你需要我帮你带些什么回来吗？”  
他摇着头，拉扯被子，迷迷糊糊地盖过头顶。  
Elias走后，他浑浑噩噩的脑袋里闪过一件事情。他的结合热，要来了。  
“我要继续吃药吗？还是你帮我解决？”  
“哦，你出去了。”  
他自问自答。

欲望和冲动在他的内心疯狂膨胀，逼近爆发的临界点。  
狐狸用爪子刨地上的毯子，时不时发出煎熬的低吟。  
Dominic抱着抱枕，木然的表情底下是汹涌的紊流，他不禁反问自己，我他妈的到底在干什么？  
我有一个向导。我挺……喜欢他。我仍然依赖于人工合成的向导素。  
我的向导。他待人和善。他遇事理智。他循规蹈矩。他和我没有理应的亲密接触。他对我们的关系未置可否。他离我好远。  
我的向导，有个屁用啊，Dominic在不幸掉入精神世界之前，如此想道。

“我觉得，我还是有那么一点点用处的。你不可以要求一个两岁的向导面面俱到。”  
最后还是Elias救了他。  
读取我的情绪，你就只有这点用处了，Dominic腹诽。  
Elias认真地看着他，“很遗憾通知你，你的结合热还没过去。”  
Dominic抓了抓头发，“那就麻烦你给我倒杯水，还有，给我药。”  
“你记得今天是什么日子吗？”  
“今天？一个普通的休息日？”  
Elias从口袋里取出一个小小的宝蓝色丝绒盒。  
“放你的屁。今天是我们的一周年纪念日。”  
Dominic恍然大悟，“哦。”  
他们忽然都沉默了。

“我以为你和我一样，不是在乎仪式的人。”Dominic率先开口。  
“我在乎。”Elias没忍住翻了个白眼。  
不过他还是打开了小盒子。  
里面是两只相同的简约款式的铂金戒指。  
“你要干什么？”Dominic疑惑地问。  
Elias解开了Dominic脖子上的身份牌的链子，将一只戒指穿了进去，再以同样的方法把另一只戒指串到自己的链子上。  
他将盒子放到床头柜上，将Dominic压在床上。  
“干你。”向导恼羞成怒地骂道，凶得像个失去理智的哨兵。

很久以前，Dominic曾经思考过一个哲理性的问题，如果哨兵和向导会因为失去伴侣、结合破裂带来的极端痛苦而死亡，那么他们为什么还要结合？自己一个人想尽办法也能活着不是吗？  
后来，他太忙了，以至于再没有深究下去。  
现在他有时间要重新开始自我的探索之旅。他有整整十天的假期。他苦恼于无所事事。  
Dominic掏出他的项链，指环内侧刻着他和他的爱人的名字。  
爱人，一个动听的词汇。  
他回忆起昨天夜里，他被Elias紧紧地抱在怀里，他们一同达到高潮，那一刻，Elias向他表白了，他说：“我爱你。”

先说喜欢的人输了，所以是我赢了，Dominic用门牙轻轻咬住那个仪式感满满的金属小圆环，以防自己笑得太狂妄，惊动了身旁熟睡的伴侣。  
他想到了一个很适合在未来十天的结合假里玩的消遣游戏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos的时间线在Ease之前。


	17. 曾几何时

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曾经在子博客打算完成的闪电30天的第11天。。  
仔细看看：好少女心啊。。

“快来！”Elias站在远处大叫着，朝Dominic拼命招手，笑得像个傻子。  
“我得看着孩子们。”他指了指他的兄弟的一对子女。孩子们蹲在沙滩上，试图建立起他们的华丽的城堡。  
“没有人想要拐走他们。来！亲爱的。”  
Elias说得对，今天海滨没有多少游客光顾。可Dominic永远不能放心。  
Elias见他不为所动，只好泄气地将双手放在腰后，眼神里满是无奈。

过了一会儿，Cedrick和妻子回来了。他们和孩子们一起玩耍，顺便把Dominic赶走，告诉他：“你应该好好放松。去找Elias散散步怎么样？”  
Dominic结束了短命的保姆生涯，穿上他的尼龙外套，汲着人字拖踢着沙子，漫步在滩岸上。他慢悠悠朝岸边的大礁石走去。Elias百聊无赖地坐在那上面。

“嘿。”Dominic走过去。  
“嘿，你好啊。”Elias淡淡地笑了，让开位置允许他坐上来。  
“你在看什么？”Dominic爬上礁石，挨着Elias的手臂，顺从他的视线望去。  
Elias伸直双腿，两只光裸的脚丫在半空中摇晃，“海水，阳光，贝壳……大概是这些东西。海边的标配。”  
“你见到贝壳了？”Dominic问道，然后跳下去，开始在脚边寻找贝类的踪迹。  
“哈哈……没有。”  
“啧。”

Elias看着Dominic漫不经心的身影。单薄的外套在海风中摆动，显出对方消瘦的上身。冲到岸上的潮流一波接一波，拍打在他的脚踝上，然后又携带少量泥沙后退回去。  
Elias来到Dominic身后，问：“你觉得在这里能抓到虾吗？”  
Dominic低头寻找着贝壳，闻言只是摇了摇头。  
“或许你是对的。”

“Dominic。”Elias说。  
“怎么了——哇啊！”  
话音未落，Elias突然一把抱起他，连带转了三圈。  
“放、放我下来！”尽管不愿承认，但Dominic有些被吓到了，而且他不喜欢转圈的感觉。  
“哈哈哈哈！”Elias虽然听话地把他放下，却仍然搂着他的腰，将头埋在他的背后，笑得一抖一抖的。  
“操你的！”Dominic挣开他的怀抱，报复性地用手兜着海水，泼向Elias。  
Elias下意识举起双手挡住脸，然后他露出一个足以使Dominic的心融化的孩子气的笑容。  
“你想打水仗吗？好啊！”  
他们在海滩上互相打闹，像中学学生一样对骂粗口，笑得直不起身。

Elias跑得比Dominic快一些，在几步开外停住脚步。他们气喘吁吁地笑着，修整状态。  
阳光照在Elias那头湿漉漉的短发上，闪出耀眼的光芒。  
每一次Dominic以为他不能更爱Elias了、下一秒他就会发现Elias更可爱的一面。  
Dominic蹬掉拖鞋，用尽全力朝他跑去。Elias站在那里张开双臂，迎接这个卵足劲的猛扑。  
他们又像刚才那样转了几个圈，之后才慢慢停下来。  
他们紧紧相拥，嘴唇却只是轻柔地贴在一起，并没有深入。  
“该死，这简直就像青少年的约会！”Dominic嘲笑着拉开一些距离。  
“一定是因为你总叫我‘大男孩’……和你在一起，我感觉回到了年少时期。”Elias牵着他的双手，低头说。  
Dominic微笑道：“你想称这是一段‘年轻男孩的恋爱关系’吗？就算我们都40岁了？”  
“我曾经认为自己缺失了天真烂漫的青春恋爱。现在我找到了。”Elias呼出一声紧张的笑声，通常是他感到害羞的时候才会有的表现。  
“我也可以这么说。和你在一起，我感觉自己变年轻了……不对，我本来就没有很老。”

他们再次接吻，掠夺彼此口中的空气，十指紧扣，搞不懂谁的脚踩在谁的脚上。  
管他呢？这是年轻人放肆的假日。


	18. 少年与少年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》的同人。  
时间是中世纪，在纳尔齐斯也死去的很多年后。  
十分惭愧，因为这是一篇没有内涵的同人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的入坑作……羞涩_(:з」∠)_  
纳尔齐斯真是太好了（呜呜呜）

午后的玛利亚布隆修道院，阳光透过彩色玻璃投射到走廊上，在地板上映出一幅天使的画像。一个大概只有十五、六岁，身穿棕色长袍的学生，怀里抱着一摞厚厚的书，步履踉跄地走在走廊上，小心翼翼地绕开走，避免踩到那些影像。

这是一位美少年：他长着一双水灵灵的蓝眸，闪烁着活力和信，两片嘴唇紧抿着，他还有一头蓬松的淡金色的短发。  
他绕过那些圆柱，少年在迷宫般的修道院里穿梭，他要去完成他的任务——院长吩咐他将这些书籍拿去给新来的客人。

这个学生，他名叫Elias，深得院长的喜爱，他的希腊文很优秀，勤于思考发问，性格沉稳而不乏生气，他身上有能吸引人的特质，大家都很亲近他，包括马厩那匹白色的小马驹和不时停在修道院门口的知更鸟们。

在路上，他碰见了他的同学，和他年龄相仿的Dominic。

Dominic这个人，可以说，和Elias是处在两个不同极端的人。他性格冷淡，还会搞恶作剧，但擅长绘画、演奏，他甚至开始跟着那位新来的客人学习雕塑。院长曾经担心Elias和Dominic合不来而时常吵架——要知道，他们睡在同一个学生寝室里。

然而，他们的友好程度却超乎了所有人的想象。他们和而不同。Elias会缠着Dominic跟他唠叨数学和哲学，有时还会给他讲解希腊文；而作为回报，Dominic会在修道院最里面的空无一人的小花园里，只给他一个人演奏提琴，心情好的话也有可能是竖琴或者鲁特琴。  
清风徐徐，带着乐器的歌声，传播到修道院里，谷仓里，磨坊里，图书馆里……悠扬的乐曲回荡在天际间，偶尔令Elias那颗被音乐抚平的内心泛起一股焦躁：没有什么可以阻挡美妙的乐声与除他们以外的人分享，他嫉妒那些无偿收听的人。

此时，Dominic急吼吼地跑了过来，他一把拉住Elias的衣袖，硬是把他拉回到寝室。

“你怎么了？”Elias不解地问，“你的脸色看起来不太对劲。”  
比起手头的任务，Elias一直认为，他的友人的身体健康更为重要。

Dominic的脸微微红着，他咬着薄薄的下唇，棕色的眼珠子里是显而易见的不安和紧张，头发也是湿湿的，还滴着水。  
Elias放下那摞书，贴心地用抹布擦干他的头发。

“你过来一点。”Dominic下定决心一般拉着他坐到床上。  
Dominic握着他的双手，他也丢开抹布，用力回握。  
两个少年四目相对，一时无言。

窗外的核桃树已经长出了淡红色的嫩叶，预兆着春天的到来。还有阵阵鸟叫，宛如一曲彰显生机的奏鸣曲。

“我昨天晚上被邀请‘到村里去’了，你是知道的。”Dominic说。  
Elias如实点头。他知道“到村里去”意味着什么：诱惑，世俗，犯禁……但他不会告发他的朋友，尽管他昨天很晚才溜回来，今天还翘掉了早祷告。  
“我跟着他们进了一个房子，里面有一个女农仆，一个少女。她们给我们呈上果酒，他们说着话，讨她们的芳心，还有人走上去摸了女农仆的身体和少女的脖子。”  
“你摸了吗？”  
“我只摸了那个少女的头发。她的头发是金色的，很长，摸起来很柔顺，却让我感到恶心。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道。我当时想起了你的头发。”Dominic抬起右手，轻轻地抚摸起Elias的短金发，“我当时想，我希望我的爱人那位是短头发的。”  
头上传来的触感和Dominic的话语激起了Elias的一身鸡皮疙瘩，他还觉得手心冒汗，口干舌燥，他僵硬着身体任由摆布。

Dominic接下去讲，“我们走的时候，女农仆亲吻了——是谁具体我忘记了——那个少女凑到我面前，仿佛也想亲吻我，我退开一步，从窗户翻出去了。”  
Elias忍不住笑话他：“没想到啊，你也有如此狼狈的时刻，只可惜我不能亲临现场。”  
Dominic撇着嘴，耳朵却是慢慢泛红。“你知道那一刻我在想什么吗？”  
“总不会是亚里士多德吧？”Elias笑道。

Dominic轻佻地勾起嘴角，嘴唇轻轻凑上去，紧贴Elias的嘴唇，奉上一个浅尝辄止的亲吻。  
“我在想，她的嘴唇肯定不比你的柔软。”  
Dominic诚恳地问：“你愿意和我成为爱友吗？”

两个面对面的美少年，脸上都是不自然的潮红，紧握的双手汗津津的，静谧的房间里，心跳声扑通，扑通，扑通。

Elias好不容易赶在下午三点前把那些书籍交到客人的手里。

客人生了重病，懂得医学的神父正在照顾他。只间少年浑身发汗，神父关切地问：“你生病了吗？我帮你看一下吧。”

Elias连忙摇头，匆匆忙忙道了谢，转身飞奔出去，衣袍翩翩，朝着那个人迹罕至的院子跑去。这回，他不再关心脚下的圣像，只想尽快回到Dominic的身边。

礼拜堂里，圣母的石像张开双臂，微笑着将一切收在眼底。


	19. 龙诗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我打算谱一首诗。”  
“以便我们不存在的万年以后的龙族能记住爱、记住珍惜、记住放下仇恨。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是给我自己的生日贺文！  
加上，我不知道可爱的读者们的生日，所以干脆在自己生日这天发出来，是大家的生日贺文啦。
> 
> 【以下注意！！！】  
龙的故事和设定，大部分灵感来源于《最终幻想14》 3.0版本 苍穹之禁城。略有不同，请勿反向代入到FF14中。  
龙的种类和外观，参考了《怪物猎人》系列。  
类似剧本的风格，参考了日本轻小说《魔王勇者》。  
↑↑↑表白以上三个作品↑↑↑
> 
> 其实我想写一次《泰坦陨落2》的同人，但这个龙化的AU先蹦出来了。

**——王国边境的黑色森林，早晨**

莫妮卡：“真的要去吗？至少带上我的一个随从。”

艾利亚斯：“不必了——你总是太过担心我。我听见了咆哮声……至少在我死去之前，我想知道那到底是什么。”

莫妮卡：“别那么消极！”

艾利亚斯：“谢谢你一路上的照顾。”**下马车。**

莫妮卡：“你可是我最好的朋友，我怎么会说‘不’呢？”

随处：“公爵大人。”

莫妮卡：“我明白。艾利亚斯，好好保重。”

艾利亚斯：“祝你相亲愉快。我听说莱斯利公爵是个和善的人。”

莫妮卡：“拜托，我还是宁愿和你结婚。”

艾利亚斯：“我的家族已经没落，我没法给你名利、权力、金钱……”**咳嗽。**

莫妮卡：“好啦——”

艾利亚斯：“……甚至没法向你保证一生的相伴。”

莫妮卡：“不说了，你要照顾好自己。”**忍住眼泪。**

艾利亚斯：“谢谢你为我做的所有。”

莫妮卡：“得到了你想要的答案后，必须要回来。”

艾利亚斯：“我会努力试试。”

**马车离开。**

艾利亚斯：“那道声音……到底是死神的召唤，还是重生的启示？”

**——黑色森林深部，龙人村落**

龙族信使：“猎人村落传来消息。外乡人踏入了森林。想要登上圣山。”

多米尼克：“人类？”

龙族信使：“人类。”

多米尼克：“去看看。”**走出树屋。**

龙族信使：“族长。”**跟随。**

多米尼克：“只是代理者。那位伟大的族长，仍在漫长的沉睡。”

龙族信使：“电龙。”

多米尼克：“上次外人到访是三百年前的事情。”

龙族信使：“为何要亲自前往？尽管吩咐我们。”

多米尼克：“顺便散心。不许跟过来——区区人类。”

龙族信使：“……”

多米尼克：“白龙当初因太过温柔而吃的亏。”

**远方传来咆哮。**

龙族信使：“族长听见了。”

多米尼克：“近年来，时不时出现如此破碎的‘调’。”

龙族信使：“或许他想念你了。”

多米尼克：“或许吧。”

**——黑色森林中部，晌午**

艾利亚斯：“那道声音……”**稍微驻足。**

猎人：“什么？”

艾利亚斯：“低沉的、悲伤的咆哮。”

猎人：“你能听见？”**惊讶。**

艾利亚斯：“那是什么？”

猎人：“外人一般是听不见的——那是来自白迅龙大人的‘龙调’。”

艾利亚斯：“白迅龙？”

艾利亚斯：（‘龙调’？）

猎人：“进了森林，便是人和龙共同生活的领域。”**继续往前。**

艾利亚斯：“龙族？竟然是真实存在的吗？”**跟上。**

猎人：“连这都不懂，还敢独自一人前来，你也挺勇敢的。”

艾利亚斯：“我自小就能听见那个声音，它好像在呼唤我。我认识的人们都以为我产生了幻觉。”

猎人：“龙的话语蕴含着魔力，那是寻常人类所不具备的天赋。但是，长期生活在黑色森林的人类，会渐渐受到自然的眷顾，开始能听见龙的话语。”

艾利亚斯：“我明白了。”

猎人：“话说，你想登上圣山？”

艾利亚斯：“是的。声音是从那里传来的。”

猎人：“大约三百年前，人类入侵了黑色森林，也是想登上圣山——他们的国王听闻山上有魔力的涌泉，沐浴后能够予以人施放魔法的能力。那种东西自然是没有的，加上圣山受到龙族魔法的保护，人类王国的军队没法上山，转而在黑色森林屠杀其他人类、肆意掠夺。”

艾利亚斯：**吸气。**

猎人：“圣山以及黑色森林深部，是龙族的聚居地。据传说，龙族于数千年前迁徙至此，定居并开始繁衍后代，他们的族长和人类的祖先有过约定，强大的龙族必须保护这片地区，保护信仰龙族的人类。龙族的生命很漫长，千年对他们而言不过一瞬罢了；龙的性格也大不相同，不理世事的，喜欢周游各地的……但是，他们中仍有坚守约定的族人。这一代龙族的族长，白迅龙大人，率领响应号召的龙族，为了人类，抵御其他人类的入侵。”

艾利亚斯：“听起来是条了不起的龙。”

猎人：“是的。纯白的鳞片，湛蓝的龙眼，庞大的膜翼，尖锐的利爪，迅如闪光的动作——这是村子的老人讲述的故事。毕竟白迅龙大人在那次战斗中受了重伤，从那开始，便陷入了沉睡，没有活人亲眼见过他。”

艾利亚斯：“他的咆哮呢？”

猎人：“那是‘龙调’，和单纯的咆哮有差别。普通的咆哮只是用来震慑、攻击敌人的。龙是喜欢音乐的种族，他们以诗歌的形式记录漫长生命中的内容，称为‘龙诗’。而‘龙调’只是无意义的曲调，我们认为那是来自龙族灵魂的声音。”

艾利亚斯：“那就是说，白迅龙的灵魂在发出声音。”

猎人：“是的。长老认为，白迅龙大人快要苏醒了！”

艾利亚斯：“看来我挑了个历史性的时间点。”

猎人：“就到这里吧。我们猎人不轻易进到森林深部，那将打扰龙族的大人们休养生息。”

艾利亚斯：“感谢你，善良的猎人。”

猎人：“就算我加以制止，你也会往前。”

艾利亚斯：“为了我的夙愿。再见。”

猎人：“遇上龙族也不要过于害怕，他们是可以沟通的——你知道他们交流的方式。”

艾利亚斯：“魔力！”

猎人：**点头，离开。**

**——黑色森林深部，午后**

多米尼克：“外乡人？”

艾利亚斯：“是的，你好。请问？”

多米尼克：“‘电龙’多米尼克。”

艾利亚斯：**震惊。**

多米尼克：“人类的姿态便于接触。”

艾利亚斯：“……我明白了。我的名字叫——”

多米尼克：“艾利亚斯。身上有龙族的魔力的痕迹。”

艾利亚斯：“怎么可能？”

多米尼克：“而且，似曾相识。”

艾利亚斯：“是你认识的人的手笔吗？向我施加了魔法？并且令我能够听到那个‘调’？”

多米尼克：**深深一眼，摇头。**

艾利亚斯：“我不能理解。”

多米尼克：“来。”

**——黑色森林深部，龙人村落**

龙族守卫：“电龙。”

多米尼克：**颔首。**

艾利亚斯：（小声）“我没有预料到，龙族有保持人类姿态的……偏好。”

多米尼克：“这里大多是龙人。”

艾利亚斯：“龙人？”

多米尼克：“龙族和人类结合的后代。部分能在特定时期化身为龙；部分只保留了少许龙的特征，如鳞一般的皮肤；部分甚至外表与人类无差；视其血脉中龙血的纯净程度而定。”

艾利亚斯：**驻足。**

多米尼克：“怎么？”

艾利亚斯：“难道，刚才那个村子里的人，也都是龙人？”

多米尼克：“只有一些，喜欢和人类居住。”

龙族族人：“电龙。”

多米尼克：“准备上山的物品。”

龙族族人：“遵命。”

多米尼克：“晚点出发。可以在村里走动。”

艾利亚斯：“难得的机会，我不会拒绝。不过，魔力连我的目的也告诉你了吗？”

多米尼克：“猜的。伊赛尔，带路。”

伊赛尔：“遵命。”

**——黑色森林深部，龙人村落，村中小径**

艾利亚斯：“你叫伊赛尔。”

伊赛尔：“‘棘龙’伊赛尔——虽然我很想这么向外人吹嘘，但是我也只是个龙人。”

艾利亚斯：“你可以化身为龙！”

伊赛尔：“当然，不过得等到非常热的夏天。”

艾利亚斯：“那时你还住在村里吗？”

伊赛尔：“不，会进到更深处，那里更适合巨大的体型生存和活动。”

艾利亚斯：“我明白了。”**咳嗽。**

伊赛尔：“你没事吧？”

艾利亚斯：“痼疾而已。”

伊赛尔：“身体不好还要上山吗？”

艾利亚斯：“我听见了白迅龙的‘调’。”

伊赛尔：“原来如此。电龙跟你说了那么多？”

艾利亚斯：“一位友好的猎人告诉我的。”

伊赛尔：“啊，安赛尔，那个大嘴巴。他是我的弟弟。”

艾利亚斯：“他也是龙人？”

伊赛尔：“是的，但他的龙血非常稀薄，所以他坚持自己是人类。电龙不会限制我们去留。”

艾利亚斯：“等等，龙族寿命长达千年至数千年，那么龙人呢？”

伊赛尔：“我听说最长寿的龙人活过八百年。”

艾利亚斯：“唔，能冒昧问一下你的年龄吗？”

伊赛尔：“我今年二百七十一岁。安赛尔才一百岁不到。”

艾利亚斯：“面对长寿的种族，我感觉我的生命不过你们一眨眼。”

伊赛尔：“你几岁了？”

艾利亚斯：“二十二。”

伊赛尔：“以我们龙人的标准，你还要等上几年，方到学习猎食的年纪。”

艾利亚斯：“对人类来说，我已经可以结婚生子了。”

伊赛尔：“你有伴侣？……我还不敢向心爱的姑娘表白心意。”**脸红。**

艾利亚斯：“我的死期将近，拥有伴侣只会增加彼此的痛苦的负担。”

伊赛尔：“啊，多么脆弱的躯体，囚困了强大的灵魂。”

艾利亚斯：“龙族喜爱诗歌的说法原来是真的。”**轻笑。**

**——黑色森林深部，龙人村落，湖水畔 **

伊赛尔：“你真的不想到别处走走吗？”

艾利亚斯：“事实上，我非常愿意多了解你们，可是我的身体不允许逞强……我也不想给你添麻烦。”

伊赛尔：“我不介意啊。电龙也并非派我来监视你的。如果你想自己呆着，我可以走开。”

艾利亚斯：“那么我就在此休息片刻。”**坐下。**

伊赛尔：“好。如果你需要帮助，可以到那边的树屋找我。”

艾利亚斯：“谢谢。”

伊赛尔：“不客气。”**离开。**

艾利亚斯：**剧烈咳嗽。**

艾利亚斯：（是血……）

艾利亚斯：（我能活到登顶吗？）

艾利亚斯：**咳嗽。**

艾利亚斯：（低声）“你到底想要什么？我的生命吗？”

伊赛尔：“艾利亚斯。”

艾利亚斯：**回头。**

伊赛尔：“准备已经好了，只要你想要上山，随时可以出发。”

艾利亚斯：“走吧。”

**——黑色森林深部，龙人村落，下午**

伊赛尔：“电龙。”**退下。**

艾利亚斯：“我们现在就动身？”

多米尼克：“先做准备。”

龙族族人：**上菜。**

艾利亚斯：**疑惑。**

多米尼克：“吃饭。”

**肉食。肉食。肉食。**

艾利亚斯：“……”

多米尼克：“不合胃口？”

艾利亚斯：“额。”

龙族族人：**端上水果。**

多米尼克：“吃。”

**奇形怪状。颜色诡异。**

艾利亚斯：“……多谢款待。”**挑了一个红色的、看起来像苹果的。**

**——黑色森林深部，龙人村落，傍晚**

艾利亚斯：（苹果竟然是苦的，太可怕了，龙族的餐桌……）

多米尼克：“物品。”

龙族族人：“在这里，电龙。”

多米尼克：**接过一件毛茸茸的斗篷，给艾利亚斯披上。**

艾利亚斯：**颤抖。**

多米尼克：“别动。”**系上带子。**

艾利亚斯：“……”

多米尼克：“走。”

**——黑色森林深部 **

艾利亚斯：“我们需要这么多行李吗？”

多米尼克：“你的。”

艾利亚斯：“我很抱歉。”

多米尼克：“为何？”

艾利亚斯：“我经常是他人的累赘。”

多米尼克：“……”

**——圣山山麓**

**起了微风。**

**仿佛穿过了类似屏障的东西。**

艾利亚斯：（真正的龙！跑很快的那种！用饥饿的目光打量我！）

多米尼克：“阿斯托拉。”

**飞来一只黑色小龙。**

多米尼克：“告诉他们，这个人类受到保护。”

**黑色小龙发出愉快的叫声，飞走了。**

**——圣山山腰，洞穴，夜间**

艾利亚斯：“这些龙会吃掉我吗？”

多米尼克：“不被阻止，会。”

艾利亚斯：“额，谢谢你救了我的命。”

多米尼克：“阿斯托拉。”

**黑色小龙不知从哪出现，兴奋地对着木材喷了一口，燃起篝火。**

多米尼克：“乖。”

**黑色小龙在多米尼克身边缩成一团，金色的大眼偷偷瞟向艾利亚斯。**

艾利亚斯：**咳嗽。**

多米尼克：“……”

艾利亚斯：**剧烈咳嗽。**

多米尼克：“为什么？”

艾利亚斯：（捂嘴）“什么为什么？”

多米尼克：“为什么要上山？”

艾利亚斯：“你不是已经知道了吗……”

多米尼克：“知道。无法理解。”

艾利亚斯：“我也不是很清楚……许多人类终其一生都不清楚生命的本质。在我认识的人类中，只有我听到了那个声音，这令我变得特殊。探索这个声音的来源和它想要表达的含义，变得就像是我生命的意义……你就当我是好奇吧。”

多米尼克：“……”

艾利亚斯：**咳嗽。**

多米尼克：“会死。”

艾利亚斯：“哈哈，你也担心我吗？”

多米尼克：“对。”

艾利亚斯：“真是我的荣幸。一位龙族的大人物担心我这个脆弱的人类会死。”

多米尼克：“白迅龙的伴龙，暂时代理，族长。”

艾利亚斯：“哇哦，听起来像——等等，你是雄龙吧？”

多米尼克：“真龙无雌雄之分。按照人类的习俗和审美，是雄性。”

艾利亚斯：“那白迅龙呢？”

多米尼克：“同样。”

艾利亚斯：“雄……？”

多米尼克：**迟疑，点头。**

艾利亚斯：“……”

艾利亚斯：（喝口水冷静一下。）

**黑色小龙对逐渐微弱的篝火喷了第二口龙炎。**

多米尼克：“好孩子。”

艾利亚斯：“他是你的孩子？”

多米尼克：“阿斯托拉。”

阿斯托拉：**眨眼。**

艾利亚斯：“两条雄龙是怎么生孩子的……？”

多米尼克：“龙族的生育不需要交媾。”

阿斯托拉：**眨眼。**

艾利亚斯：“？！……好吧。”

阿斯托拉：**飞向艾利亚斯。**

艾利亚斯：“额！”

多米尼克：“摸摸他。”

艾利亚斯：“唔……”**触摸头顶的鳞片。**

艾利亚斯：（是软的。）

阿斯托拉：“吼！”

多米尼克：“呵。”

艾利亚斯：（笑什么笑，还不管管你儿子！）

多米尼克：“阿斯托拉喜欢你。”

艾利亚斯：（我好害怕他会咬断我的手。）

**——圣山山腰，洞穴，凌晨 **

艾利亚斯：**惊醒。**

艾利亚斯：（冷……）

艾利亚斯：（火熄灭了……）

艾利亚斯：（多米尼克不见了。）

阿斯托拉：**眨眼。**

艾利亚斯：“啊，你还在。”

阿斯托拉：**缩进艾利亚斯怀里。**

艾利亚斯：“好温暖。龙族体温都这么高的吗？”

阿斯托拉：“吼。”

艾利亚斯：“我听不懂你说话……不过，谢谢。”

艾利亚斯：“你爸爸应该没问题吧。”

艾利亚斯：“我们最好老老实实等他回来。”

艾利亚斯：“晚安，阿斯托拉。”**闭眼。**

**——圣山山腰，凌晨**

艾利亚斯：**剧烈咳嗽。**

阿斯托拉：“吼。”

多米尼克：“回去吧。”

**黑色小龙依依不舍地飞走了。**

艾利亚斯：“放养真的好吗？”

多米尼克：“自由最好。”

艾利亚斯：“原来——”**咳嗽。**

多米尼克：“更严重了。”

艾利亚斯：“似乎是上山以后……”

多米尼克：“现在返回，还能多活几年。”

艾利亚斯：“我已经到这儿了。”

多米尼克：“那就走。”

艾利亚斯：“你昨晚消失了。”

多米尼克：“清路。”

艾利亚斯：“……谢谢。”

**——圣山，日出**

**不远处传来断断续续的叫声。**

艾利亚斯：“又……”**摔倒。**

多米尼克：**接住。**

艾利亚斯：“啊啊啊……”**痛苦。**

**一声尖锐的咆哮。**

多米尼克：“挨着。”

艾利亚斯：（龙……）

艾利亚斯：（好漂亮的黑色鳞甲……折射出霞采了……翅膀薄薄的……但是温热……）

多米尼克：“害怕吗？”

艾利亚斯：“反正……我快死……”**喘气。**

多米尼克：“……”

艾利亚斯：“听——我能听清了——”

**“不要怨恨人类，我的同胞。我们的生命太过漫长，用来报复是很悲哀的。”**

多米尼克：“……”

**“我不怨恨人类。所以你也不要怨恨他们——”**

多米尼克：“我的——”

**“我的爱，多米尼克。”**

多米尼克：“——爱……”

艾利亚斯：“……”

**——圣山，清晨**

多米尼克：“……”

阿斯托拉：**钻到羽翼下，拱了拱艾利亚斯。**

阿斯托拉：“吼。”

多米尼克：“死了。”

阿斯托拉：**不解。**

多米尼克：“但也完整了。”

**——圣山，晌午**

**“啊啊啊啊——”**

**“呜哦哦哦——”**

**——黑色森林中部**

年轻猎人：“这是电龙大人的声音？”

老练猎人：“另外一个是谁？像是打了个哈欠……”

**——龙人村落**

龙族守卫：“族长！”

龙族族人：“‘白迅龙’艾利亚斯！”

**迫不及待变回龙的形态，朝圣山进发。**

伊赛尔：“天呐……”

**——圣山，午后**

“电龙”多米尼克：**用坚硬的甲壳顶撞白迅龙。**

“白迅龙”艾利亚斯：“好痛，别这样，多米尼克。”

“电龙”多米尼克：“独自体验‘人生’的惩罚。”

“白迅龙”艾利亚斯：“还挺有趣的！”

“电龙”多米尼克：“有趣？”

“白迅龙”艾利亚斯：“作为人类，我重新经历了爱上你的过程。”

“电龙”多米尼克：“仅一天？”

“白迅龙”艾利亚斯：“人类生命是短暂的，所以每一天都很宝贵。这是我学到的新经验。”

“电龙”多米尼克：“哼……”

“白迅龙”艾利亚斯：“和你在一起的每天都值得珍藏。”

“电龙”多米尼克：“你的‘调’是怎么回事？”

“白迅龙”艾利亚斯：“它很自然地哼了出来。我打算谱一首诗。”

“电龙”多米尼克：“什么诗？”

“白迅龙”艾利亚斯：“情诗。以便我们不存在的万年以后的龙族能记住爱、记住珍惜、记住放下仇恨。”

“电龙”多米尼克：**再次用坚硬的甲壳顶撞白迅龙。**

“白迅龙”艾利亚斯：“这是又怎么了？”

“电龙”多米尼克：“欢迎回来，艾利亚斯。”


	20. 断电

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次散步

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是翊风小可爱点的，啵啵翊风_(:з」∠)_

停电发生在晚上大约8点54分。当Dominic将最后一个盘子塞入洗碗机，“啪”的一瞬，屋子里突然陷入了漆黑，空调发出“嘀嘀”的声响，伴随着细微的风摆收起的动静。之后是短暂的死寂。  
他听见Elias问道：“停电了吗？”  
“我记得家里有蜡烛，你能帮我找出来吗？”Dominic说。  
Elias掏出裤袋里的手机，用屏幕微弱的灯光照亮他们的脸。“你记错了，我们没有蜡烛。而且我们刚刚吃过，烛光晚餐没戏了，”Elias幽幽道，“我只想知道为什么停电。”  
虽然Elias从来没有说出口或者加以表现，但是Dominic就是感觉到了，他应该是有那么一点……怕黑的。  
“上次你母亲给你寄来的那包东西里有一组香薰蜡烛。”Dominic耸了耸肩，朝客厅走去，在黑暗中摸索橱柜上的物品。  
Elias从餐椅上起身，边走边说：“没用的。你认为蜡烛能照亮多大的范围？”  
“可是我们不能否认它就是蜡烛，更何况，它看起来很有情调。说不定我们可以开场夜谈会。”Dominic总算摸到了他真正想要的东西——强光手电筒。他转过身，打开开关，光线意外地直射在身后的Elias的脸上。  
“啊！”伴随着他的惨叫，Dominic也吓到了，立马关上手电筒。  
“我的眼睛！”Elias痛苦地捂着脸。  
“对不起，没注意到你，”Dominic真挚地道歉，“现在你能理解你的盾牌有多可怕了。”

于是，Elias夺过了手电筒的控制权，跟着Dominic去玄关附近的总闸检查。“怎么样？”面对那一个个难以区分的断路器，Elias只能相信专家的判断。  
“问题不在我们这里。保险丝都是完好的。”Dominic关上保护盖，双手撑在腰后，陷入了沉思。  
Elias打开门，看见街道上同样黑乎乎一片，人们在低声交谈，也有咒骂电力公司的。  
“我们能做点什么吗？”  
“什么都做不了，”Dominic说，“这不是我们的战场，我们现在是平民。”  
“那怎么办？”  
Dominic思索片刻后道：“分头找蜡烛？”  
Elias没好气地说：“我宁愿到别的有光亮的地方呆会儿。”  
“不如出去散步？月光也是光。”   
“去哪？”  
“河边怎么样？”

Elias双手撑在河堤的护栏上，眼睛直直朝下盯着沉静的河水。在月色的衬托下，河水默默涌动，像撒上了金粉，泛起梦幻的色彩。  
“我听说过，每个人心中都有一条河。”  
Dominic坐在距离他几步后的长凳上，百无聊赖地玩弄着钥匙串。  
“你指具象的河还是抽象的河？”  
“或取其一，或许都有。”  
Dominic平淡地看了眼河水，说：“我的河就在你面前。你的呢？不莱梅应该也有河吧。”  
Elias回道：“是的。感觉上却大不相同。”  
“你想家了。”Dominic断定。  
Elias说：“没有。只是停电搞得我心情有点糟。”

Dominic站起来，走到他身边。Elias保持垂首的姿势。  
“你这样可看不见月光。挺漂亮的。”Dominic说。  
Elias闻言，仰起头，顺着他的视线，望向空中那轮藏匿在薄云背后的弯月。  
“是啊……真美。”  
“河有很多条，但是无论你在地球哪个角落，抬起头，看到的太阳和月亮永远只会是同一个。”  
Elias总算笑了笑，说：“我害你也多愁善感起来了吗？”  
Dominic说：“不，我只是在设法吸引你的注意。”  
说罢，他轻轻亲上那双带着笑意的嘴唇。蓝色的眼眸放松地阖上，赶走眼底的犹豫迟疑和优柔寡断。  
他以同样的激情回应伴侣的吻。

待到他们不约而同分开，那些黯淡无光的街灯，一盏接着一盏接连点亮，照耀街区本该有的模样。  
他们四目相对，彼此都愣了愣。  
Elias忽然问：“那些蜡烛你到底收哪里去了？”  
Dominic嗤笑道：“我记得是你收拾的。”  
“试试找出来。下次可以举行烛光晚餐。”  
“老实讲，我不希望再有下次的停电。”

来时，他们披着黑暗；去时，他们迎着光明。

今晚的月色真美。


End file.
